Pokémon: Journeys Intertwined
by Naoko-Miharu
Summary: COMPLETE! Two different girls, two different beginnings, one intertwined journey. Meet Kage Kuroi, the split personality tomboy, and Anemoné Phoenix, the genuine berry planter & collector, along with their Pokémon friends as they begin their exciting tale
1. Character Information

**We don't own Pokémon or anything related to it; it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**  
**The other characters however were created by Naoko and me.  
We hope you enjoy _Journeys Intertwined_.**

* * *

**Kage Kuroi:**

Kage Kuroi is a ten year old tomboy who enjoys traveling around the world. She has chin-length, boy-styled, charcoal-grey hair with bangs; moonlight-silver eyes with pupils that can become cat-like slits, a milk-white complexion, and stands at five feet with a lean and flexible body build. Many have mistaken Kage for a boy since she always bandages her chest tightly, wears boy-style clothings, and her name can be used as a male's name. Kage's usual choice of clothing includes a white button-up shirt with the sleeves unbuttoned and the bottom of the shirt untucked, a black unzipped jacket with high collars, a pair of black cargos, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of black boots that stops at the ankle with no heels. Kage's right ear is pierced once at the bottom while her left ear is pierced twice at the top and once at the bottom she only wears silver cuff earrings. Kage's personality most of the time is calm, quiet, and laid-back but when she's with her true friends she tends to be a hyperactive prankster with a love for chocolate. Kage's starting Pokémon is a female Pichu nicknamed "Raikiri" meaning "Lightning Edge".

**Anemoné Phoenix:**

Anemoné Phoenix is a ten year old girl who enjoys planting and taking care of the rare berries her cousin gave her on her birthday. She has long jet-black hair that's tied into a loose ponytail with loose strands of hair behind her ears that are braided. She has deep blue-violet eyes, and stands at five feet. Anemoné wears a dark blood-red, short-sleeved shirt with small thunderbolt, flame and water drop pictures on the bottom left hem of her shirt (underneath it is a long sleeved light grey shirt), she also wears a pair of dark grey capris with a belt worn to her side, instead of the buckle being in front, it's on the side, and a pair of black combat boots that goes just above her ankles, Anemoné also wears a flame charm necklace. Anemoné is really nice, but if you get on her bad side, she'll explode with rage and you wouldn't want to mess with her again. She won't let people take advantage of her niceness. She's between a tomboy and a girly girl, but she usually brings out both her sides. Anemoné's starting Pokémon is a male Cyndaquil nicknamed "Lucifer" which means "Light-bearer" in Latin.


	2. Enter Kage Kuroi!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or anything related to it since it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. We do, however, own the characters that we created for this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it! Naoko**

_

* * *

---New Bark Town at 3 P.M.---_

An eight year old girl with mid-back charcoal-grey hair that's tucked into a black boy messanger cap and moonlight-silver eyes layed down on the roof of her house.

"-Yawn- Finally I can get some shut eye now." The girl mumbled to herself as she thought about the chores she had to do earlier that day before closing her eyes.

However, the peace and quiet was soon broken by a shout which made the girl flinch.

"KAGE KUROI GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND DOWN HERE!"

"Well there goes my relaxing afternoon." Kage mumbled before sighing and climbing down a ladder on the side of the house to see a young woman tapping her foot on the ground.

This woman's name is Aiko Kuroi, Kage's mother. Aiko has waist-length ebony-brown hair that's tied into a low ponytail over her right shoulder and hazel-green eyes.

"Hey mum." Kage said casually walking towards her before stopping in mid-step. Why? Because Aiko had a rather menacing glare on her face. "Errr. What's up?"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HO-OH WERE YOU DOING ON THE ROOF AGAIN!" Yup. She exploded.

"Ahahaha. Look, I can explain-" "EXPLAIN! OH YOU'LL BE EXPLAINING ALRIGHT! AFTER YOU GET DRESSED UP IN THE DRESS I BOUGHT YOU FOR THE WEDDING TONIGHT!"

"But mum-" "NO BUTS YOUNG LADY NOW GET GOING BEFORE I SEND FLUFFY AFTER YOU!"

Kage froze in terror before, almost instantly, running to her room and locking the door behind her.

She sighed softly before getting changed into a violet dress with white ruffles at the edges and puffy short sleeves.

"Darn it. I hate dresses. Why do I have to wear a dress again? Oh yeah. 'Cuase mum would send Fluffy after me. Tch. How troublesome." Kage mumbled to herself moping slightly.

"Fluffy" is the nickname of Aiko's Granbull who tends to have a habit of biting Kage whenever she dresses like a guy.

"I better get going downstairs now." Kage thought to herself before sighing and reluctantly walking downstairs only to be glomped by her mother.

"Oh you look simply adorable! See didn't I tell you that it wouldn't look bad on you?" Aiko cooed happily as Kage scowled but stayed silent.

"What do you think Fluffy?" Aiko asked her Granbull who nodded and growled in response. "Gran. Bull. Gran! (That's the way you're suppose to dress!)"

"... I think that they're trying to kill me..." Kage thought to herself bitterly as she glared at the violet fabric that she was wearing.

"Well let's get going now shall we?" Aiko said happily before dragging Kage to the car as Fluffy followed along faithfully.

_---During the Wedding---_

"What in the name of Lugia am I doing here? I don't even know the people who's getting married for Celebi's sake!" Kage grumbled to herself as she tried to make herself invisible which wasn't exactly working.

"Aren't you adorable!" "Come here so that Auntie can give you a hug!" "She definately looks like you m'dear Aiko!" "Such beauty that you have passed on to the next generation!"

Kage sighed and bowed her head in embarressment as the women began to try to pamper her.

"Now now ladies. Really. I can't take all the credit." Aiko said "modestly" as she bowed to them.

"Yeah right." Kage thought sarcasticly as she watched the women begin fussing over Aiko now.

"Wait a minute... My chance! It's time! Escape!" With that Kage sneaked away from the commotion and towards the door that led to the outside.

"Thank Mew that I have finally escaped!" Kage exclaimed while twirling around happily before plopping down on the ground and taking off the stupid high heel dress shoes that she was forced to wear.

"Too bad I didn't bring spare clothes." Kage thought to herself before grinning. "Oh well! At least I'm free from _them_."

"Kage." A soft voice said as Kage froze and paled. "Funny that I'll be seeing you at the wedding. Thought that you would've hide before she got the chance to force you into the dress."

Kage turned around before her eyes widen. "No way."

There in front of her was a twelve year old boy standing at five feet two inches with short charcoal-grey hair and the same moonlight-silver eyes as her. This boy's name was Yami. Yami Kuroi. Kage's older brother.

"Yami!" Kage chirped happily before tackling him into a hug. "When did you get back?"

Yami smiled slightly. "Not too long ago. I was about to go home when I saw you sneaking out of that place."

Kage scrunched up her face slightly before grinning. "Yup! Gotta hate the place to want to run away from it!"

Yami ruffled her hair before her and giving her a piggyback ride. "C'mon. I'll take you home."

"YAY!" Kage exclaimed before Yami took off in a light run. "WHEEE!"

_---Back Home---_

Kage had changed into her Pichu pajamas and was currently jumping up and down on her bed while chanting. "YAMI'S BACK! YAMI'S BACK! YAMI'S BACK!" Over and over again.

Yami rolled his eyes before sitting on the bed and grabbing Kage in mid-jump.

"Nooooo! I wanted to jump some more!" Kage said giving a small pout before grinning at Yami. "So are ya gonna tell me about your journey so far? Oh! And your Pokémon too! How's Mizu doing? Well? Yami? Yami! Ya-mpth!" Yami had covered her mouth to lower her volume.

"Jeez. Talk about a talkative Meowth. Can't you relax for a while?" Yami asked before sighing.

Kage sweatdropped and gave a sheepish smile. "Oops. Sorry. I was just excited."

"Gee how could you tell?" Yami said sarcasticly before smiling at Kage's annoyed face. "Anyways, how about I show you my Pokémon instead of telling you about them?"

"Eh! Really? Awesome!" Kage shouted before jumping out of Yami's grasp as he got up.

"C'mon out you guys!" Six flashes of light appeared before it faded into six different figures.

"Wow..." Kage said looking at his Pokemons amazed.

"Kage meet or rather remeet Mizu." Yami said as he patted the Feraligatr on the head. "Raligatr! (Kage!)"

"Holy god of chocolate! That's Mizu? Wow! The last time I saw him was when he was a little Totodile! Now he's a big and strong Feraligatr!" Kage exclaimed looking up at the seven feet seven inches blue crocodile Pokemon.

"Yeah he is big now isn't he?" Yami mused chuckling slightly. "Well, now moving on this is Kami."

"Xa! Xa! Xatu! Xa! (I'm nicknamed Kami! Pleasure to meet you!)"

"A Xatu! I heard that they can see into the future! So can he?"

"Of course he can! Though it took me a while to understand him..."

"That's an awesome power..."

"Well next is Ikazuchi."

"Phorahs! Ampha! (Hello there Kage!)"

"An Amphoras! Wow his coat is so shiney!"

"Actually Kage. Ikazuchi's a girl."

"Eh? Ah! So sorry Ikazuchi!"

"Amphorahs! (It's okay!)"

"Then there's Aka."

"Scizor... (Hello...)"

"Scizor's the evolve form of Scyther right Yami?"

"Yup! Next meet Aoi."

"Dra. (Hi.)"

"A Kingdra? When did you get her?"

"Surprised that you can tell that she's a girl. (Hey!) But I got her when she was a Horsea in the Dragon's Den at Blackthorn City."

"Oh."

"Well anyways. My last Pokemon is Doragon."

"Gon! Gon! Gon! (Hi! Hi! Hi!)"

"Do-ra-gon? I never seen this type of Pokemon before! What is he or she?"

"**She** is a **Flygon** and of course you never seen her kind before. They're all in the **Hoenn Region**."

"The Hoenn Region? You actually traveled there! But it's so far from home!"

"Yeah but it was worth it. I met so many new Pokémon!"

"Will I ever be able to go there?"

"Maybe not yet but after you start your own journey then maybe."

"Wow." Kage whispered looking at Doragon as Yami smiled slightly.

"Which by the way..." Yami said digging into his backpack and pulling something out before giving it to Kage. "Here."

Kage blinked and looked at it. The said object was a yellow Pokémon Egg with black lightning bolts on the sides.

"A Pokémon Egg?" Kage asked before looking at Yami for confirmation.

"Yeah..." Yami said nodding.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kage said hugging Yami while holding the egg carefully.

"No problem."

_---The Next Day---_

Aiko had not returned home from the wedding and had instead stayed over at one of her friends house for a drink and to party but Kage didn't mind since Yami was there.

Currently, Yami was downstairs and Kage was in her room cleaning her Pokémon Egg before putting it on a basket that she prepared for it.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon it's going to hatch into... Oh well! Whatever Pokémon it is, I'll take good care of it! No problemo!" Kage thought happily.

"Oi Kage!"

Kage blinked before walking downstairs. "What's up Yami?"

Yami was putting on his sneakers before slinging his backpack over his shoulders. "I got to resume my journey so I got to go now, 'kay?"

Kage frowned slightly before sighing and nodding. "Yeah, okay..." She was looking at the floor trying to keep her emotions hidden before she felt a warm embrace.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides..." Yami pulled away slightly so that she can see him. "You have a Pokémon Egg to take care of now."

Kage wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. "Y-Yeah. You're right. But be careful, 'kay?"

Yami smirked. "I'm always careful so don't worry." He ruffled her hair before walking out the door and waving a two-fingered wave.

"See ya, Kage. We'll meet up soon and when we do you had better be taking care of the Pokémon got it?"

"Yeah you got it, bro! You can count on me!" Kage replied waving to him as tears fell.

"See ya... big brother..."


	3. Jeez Louise Anemoné!

**We don't own Pokémon or anything related to it; It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**  
**The other characters however were created by Naoko and me.  
We hope you enjoy _Journeys Intertwined_.**

* * *

_-Cherrygrove City 3 P.M.-_

"Hey Anemoné wait up!"

"Hm?" A girl with jet black hair and deep blue-violet eyes around the age of 7 turned around.

"Jeez louise Anemoné!" said a girl who also had jet black hair but with light brown eyes. "You run fast."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kari." Anemoné appologized.

"It's alright." Kari said, catching her breath.

"So, how is my favourite little cousin doing?" Kari asked, squeezing her cheeks.

"I'm not little!" Anemoné snapped, "I'm eight today!"

"Hehe, sorry, but hey let's go back to your house, I'm sure everyone's waiting." said Kari.

Anemoné nodded and walked with her older cousin back home.

---

"Anemoné! How are you! My goodness you've grown up to be a pretty young lady."

"Thanks Auntie and I'm great." Anemoné said, glancing around her living room which was filled by her cousins, aunts and uncles.

"Hey Anemoné let's go outside! I've got a birthday present for you." Kari said, opening the door and running out of the house and onto Anemoné's mother's berry garden.

Anemoné followed.

"Oooh a present! Thank you Kari!" Anemoné thanked, hugging her cousin.

"You're welcome!" Kari said, she held out her hand, "Anemoné, these are berries from the Hoenn Region. Davis and I got them especially for you when we were training there."

"Wow, the Hoenn Region!" Anemoné said amazed, "There must be a lot of rare berries in Hoenn!"

Kari giggled, "Here, plant these and they'll grow into a Mago, Lum, and Tamato plants and into berries!"

Anemoné took the berries and planted them into the soft soil, and then watered it.

She smiled and then returned with Kari into the house to celebrate her birthday.

---

"C'mon Davis I want to see your rare Pokémon!" One of Anemoné's cousins asked.

"Yeah! Please Davis?" said another of Anemoné's cousin.

"-sigh- Heh, what the hey." Davis said, smirking. "Come on out Metagross!"

His pokémon appeared and everyone was amazed.

"Meta meta gross! (Hello everyone!)"

"Wooow, awesome!" Anemoné's cousins said, crowding around the Metagross.

"Hmph, one day I'll catch a rare pokémon." Anemoné said. "I'll become a great pokémon trainer just like Davis and Kari! Plus I can one day collect some rare berries in Hoenn!"

---

The day ended with a bang, everyone had a great time at Anemoné's birthday.

Months passed and Anemoné took care of her Mago, Lum and Tamato plants, and they soon sprouted berries. Anemoné planted the berries again, and she grew more berries and more each week.

Months turned to Years, and Anemoné started to enjoyed growing berries and taking care of them. But today of all days, it was time for ten year olds to start their journey in becoming a Pokémon Trainer.

She pulled on her grey shirt and her red shirt, put on her capris and boots and ran to New Bark Town, for what awaits her in starting off as a new Pokémon Trainer.


	4. I know! I'll Call You Raikiri!

**We don't own Pokémon or anything related to it; It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**  
**The other characters however were created by Naoko and me.  
We hope you enjoy _Journeys Intertwined_.**

* * *

_---Five Months Later---_

It was nighttime and Kage was on the rooftop holding her egg and stargazing.

"I wonder how Yami's doing? He hasn't called or anything yet..." Kage thought slightly worried as her cat ears suddenly appeared on her head.

"Argh! I can't think about that! Yami can take care of himself! After all he's Yami Kuroi the best trainer and big brother ever!" Kage thought as she messed up her hair in frustration.

"But still... Since he's my big brother there's no telling what trouble he might be in. Especially with that mouth of his." Kage sighed softly before looking at the egg.

"It's been five months already... Oh well. Maybe this egg takes longer than others... Who knows? I sure don't." Kage held the egg in her hands again before hugging it.

"It'll hatch... soon... hopefully..."

_---A Week Later---_

"Waaaaah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kage said hurriedly while holding the egg and running away from Fluffy who was currently trying to pounce on her.

Why is Fluffy trying to pounce on her?

Well, let's just say that Kage thought it would be funny to mix Cheri Berries into Fluffy's lunch.

"Ack! Run!" Kage said while barely dodging Fluffy's Headbutt attack.

After an hour of chasing Kage around, Fluffy finally settled down and returned to the house.

Meanwhile, Kage was resting in the forest just on the outskirts of New Bark Town.

"That -pant- was -huff- too -puff- close." Kage said before sighing and plopping onto the floor. "Man am I beat..."

Wanting to rest for a bit, Kage closed her eyes and began to doze off not noticing the small crack and the shaking of the egg.

_---A While Later---_

"Pichupichu. Cha? Hey. Wake wup. Hwello?"

Kage groaned a bit before opening her moonlight-silver eyes only to meet a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. "Huh?"

"Pichu! Pichu! Yay! You're awake!"

Kage blinked a bit before her vision cleared.

"Pi! Hi!"

There on her lap was a small one foot yellow mouse with pink cheeks, black tipped ears and tail, and a black collar marking instead of the

Pokémon Egg that Yami gave her.

"A Pichu?" Kage mumbled a bit confused.

"Pichu! Yup!"

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head. "Pichu must've hatched from the egg!" Kage exclaimed to herself although her face was blank.

Kage then smiled happily and hugged Pichu. "Yay! You finally hatched from the egg! And you're a girl too since you're smaller and your cheeks are more pinkish than male Pichu's!"

"Pichu! Pichu! Yay! I hatched and I'm a gwirl!"

Unfortunately, Kage forgot that when a Pichu's happy it tends to let out showers of spark and since she was holding Pichu, she got shocked.

"Owie..." Kage mumbled as she layed on the floor dazed and swirley-eyed.

"Pichu! Pichu, pichu! Wah! Are you okway? Wah! I'm sowwy!"

Kage rubbed her head before getting up and looking at Pichu who was about to cry and paniced slightly.

"Ack! No don't cry! It's okay! I'm okay! See!" Kage jumped to her feet and waved her arms around a bit.

Pichu looked up at Kage before jumping into her arms and cuddling with her. "Pichu, pi... I'm sowwy...

Kage smiled a bit. "I'm fine. Now come on! We gotta get home and plus I need a nickname for ya!"

"Pichu? Nwickname?"

Kage grinned at Pichu before beginning to walk off towards the direction of home.

"I think I'll call you... Ikazuchi? Nah, that name's already taken by Yami's Amphorahs. Kaminari? Nah, Yami's Xatu has Kami as his name. I want something that no one has..."

Pichu blinked a bit and watched Kage who was staring into space and mumbling outloud so that Pichu can hear.

"Hm... Oh I know!"

"Cha? Huh?"

Kage stopped walking and held Pichu up so that she can look at her in the eye before Kage smiled.

"I know! I'll call you 'Raikiri'! It means 'Lightning Edge' since I know that one day you'll be as fast as lightning! Well, how 'bout it? Do you like it?"

"Pichu, pi, cha! Waikiwi's my name, yeah!"

"Alright!" Kage exclaimed punching the air before hugging Raikiri and running the rest of the way home.


	5. A Fresh New Start

**We don't own Pokémon or anything related to it; it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.  
****The other characters however were created by Naoko and me.  
We hope you enjoy _Journeys Intertwined_. **

* * *

_**-Outskirts of New Bark Town-**_

"Ack I hope I'm not too late!" Anemoné said, as she ran and ran towards New Bark Town.

It was around 11 A.M.

In a couple of minutes Anemoné reached the town and barged in Professor Elm's Laboratory.

"-Wheeze- Professor –puff- Elm!" Anemoné said, catching her breath, "I hope –gasp- I'm not –puff- too late –gasp-."

"Anemoné! Are you alright?" Professor Elm asked, trying to help Anemoné up. "And don't worry you're just in time!"

"Really?" Anemoné said, standing up, straightening her shirt and her hair.

"Yes, actually you're quite early." said Professor Elm as he walked over to a large table.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was late for sure!" Anemoné said, also walking over to the large table.

'Heh heh, I beat Ed! Finally!' Anemoné thought to herself.

Ed was her neighbor and rival since they were in diapers. They fought with each other when they ever made eye contact. They sometimes fought over the dumbest things, like who enters the door first or who gets to have the Politoed blanket at nap time. But finally, Anemoné did something before Ed, who happens to do everything way before her.

Professor Elm chuckled before saying, "So are you ready to pick your very first Pokémon?"

"Yes sir I'm ready then ever!" Anemoné exclaimed, looking over the three Pokéballs.

Anemoné was silent for a moment before saying, "I'll choose the left one."

"You choose the male Cyndaquil then?" Professor Elm asked.

Anemoné nodded her head, as Professor Elm handed her the Pokéball. It felt cool within her hands and excitement released and spiraled within Anemoné.

Anemoné looked at the Pokéball and then looked up at Professor Elm, a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you so much!" Anemoné exclaimed.

"No problem." Said Professor Elm, "Oh and before you go, here are your Pokéballs, and your very own Pokédex."

'This is too real, can this really be happening?' Anemoné thought to herself as she took the device and the Pokéballs.

"I can't thank you enough Professor." Anemoné said, before leaving.

"Remember Anemoné, to raise that Cyndaquil with love and a great amount of care, I know you'll do well."

"I'll raise this Cyndaquil as if it were my own flesh and blood." Anemoné said as she opened the door and walking out.

Professor Elm smiled then returned back to his work.

Outside the Laboratory, Anemoné placed her Pokéballs and her Pokédex in her small bag she was carrying and looked at her Cyndaquil's Pokéball.

"Come on out Cyndaquil!" Anemoné said, as she pressed the release button.

A flash of light appeared, followed by a small Cyndaquil.

Anemoné smiled.

"Cyndaquil? (Where am I?)"

"Hi Cyndaquil! I'm Anemoné." Anemoné said, crouching down.

"Quil quil cynda! (Hi Anemoné!)"

"I'm so happy I chose you Cyndaquil, you're like no other Pokémon." Anemoné said, petting her new friend's head.

"Cyndaquil! (Aw thank you!)"

"Hey, how about I give you a nickname?" Anemoné asked. "Something cool, yet has a nice meaning to it."

"Cynda? (A nickname?)"

Anemoné thought for a moment, numerous amounts of names flashing in her mind.

"Hey I know! How about Lucifer?" Anemoné asked, "It's cool, it's snazzy, and it means Light-Bearer since I know your fire attacks with definitely _light _up. What do you think?"

"Quil Cyndaquil! (Sounds great!)"

"Yay, I'm glad Lucifer." Anemoné said as she stood up, "Let's go home, I'm sure mom would love to see you."

Cyndaquil nodded before following Anemoné back home.

While walking back to Cherrygrove, Anemoné and Lucifer ran into a Hoothoot.

"A Hoothoot?" Anemoné questioned, before pulling out her Pokédex.

"Hmm we can handle this, right Lucifer?" Anemoné said, looking down at him.

"Cynda! (Yeah!)"

"Alright, time to put your attacks to the test!"

_**-Pokémon Battle: Start!-**_

"Lucifer use tackle!"

Lucifer charged right at Hoothoot but it quickly dodged it, sending Lucifer into a tree.

"Ooh boy." Anemoné said, slapping a hand on her forehead, "Lucifer are you alright? C'mon we can do it!"

Lucifer fell back and shakes his head and turned back to Hoothoot.

Hoothoot and Lucifer made eye contact and Lucifer charged at Hoothoot once more.

Direct hit. Hoothoot fell to the side.

"Use another tackle!" Anemoné said, hoping to knock out Hoothoot.

Lucifer charged right back at Hoothoot, but it quickly looked up and used a peck attack.

Lucifer took a direct hit and fell back.

"Lucifer you can do it! Use tackle one last time!" Anemoné encouraged.

Lucifer slowly got up and charged at Hoothoot.

Hoothoot tried to dodge it but missed by an inch.

Hoothoot fainted, its eyes replaced with swirly ones.

_**-Pokémon Battle: End!-**_

"W-we did it?" Anemoné said, shocked, "We did it? WE DID IT! YAHOO!"

Anemoné did a small victory dance, and Lucifer joined in.

"That was great Lucifer!" Anemoné said, hugging him.

"Cyndaquil quil! (That was nothing!)"

"Is your head okay though? You hit the tree pretty hard." Anemoné said, rubbing his head.

"Quilquil! (A-okay!)"

Anemoné giggled then said, "C'mon let's head back home."

_**-A couple of minutes later-**_

A couple of minutes later, they reached Cherrygrove and they entered Anemoné's house.

"MOM, I'm home!" Anemoné said, as she unlaced and took off her boots.

Anemoné's mother walked around the corner and grinned. Her name was Kitsune but everyone calls her Inari since when she was younger and up to today, she made the best Inari in town.

"Anemoné! How was your trip? Which Pokémon did you get?"

"Ha-ha it was alright, I thought I was late." Anemoné said, as she sat down on her sofa.

"Oh by the way…" Anemoné said holding Lucifer up, "Meet LUCIFER my Cyndaquil!"

Kitsu—err Inari smiled and held Lucifer, "A Cyndaquil! How adorable, it'll grow up to be a fierce Typhlosion one day."

"Cyndaquil? (Typhlosion?)"

"Ha-ha, that'll take a while mom." Anemoné said "But we'll get there."

"Anemoné, aren't Pokémon supposed to be in their Pokéballs?" Inari asked as she pet Lucifer's back.

"Well yeah, but I like keeping Lucifer out, it's better than talking to a Pokéball when he's inside." Anemoné said, laying down on the sofa.

Inari seems fine with that.

"Hey, don't slack off now," Inari said, as she poked Anemoné, "you need to hurry and take a shower, you still need to head out, and I still need to pack your Inari and Rice balls for your journey." Inari put Lucifer on the sofa and scooted Anemoné up the stairs.

"Whoo rice balls!" Anemoné exclaimed, as she ran up the rest of stairs to the bathroom.

Meanwhile as Anemoné took a shower, Inari and Lucifer were downstairs. Lucifer was on the couch dozing off while Inari packed her clothing (consisting of socks, undergarments, hair bands, gloves, and a grey hoodie), toothbrush, a box of Mago, Lum, and Tamato berries, and the Inari and Rice Balls.

After twenty minutes Anemoné ran into her room and got dressed. She put on her undergarments which has little Aipoms decorating it , her long sleeved grey shirt, her red short sleeved shirt, her grey capris, socks, and her flame charm necklace. She tied up her hair, braided the strands of hair behind her ears and fled down the stairs like a Crobat.

"Maahum! I'm ready!" Anemoné called out, before stumbling on her own feet and down the stairs.

"Owwie…" Anemoné mumbled, as she rubbed her head.

"Quil! (Anemoné!)" Lucifer said, standing up on the sofa and bouncing down it and running towards Anemoné.

"Hee hee, I'm alright." Anemoné said, getting up and straightening her shirt.

"Tch, Anemoné, you should be more careful." Inari said squeezing her cheeks. "Anyways, I finished packing all of your stuff."

"Thanks." Anemoné said, as she put on her scarlet bag which has a strap that goes over her right shoulder and ends underneath her left underarm. Anemoné took her Pokédex, placed in her cargo-like pocket on her capris, and put her Pokéballs on her belt. She was about to leave, when Inari placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Anemoné you're forgetting one thing!" Inari said, taking out something from her apron.

Anemoné turned around and wondered what her mother could have for her.

"You're father, who's still in Hoenn by the way sent you this: a Pokénav." Inari said, handing Anemoné the device, "It's different from the Pokégear here, but it has the phone and everything. I stored Kari's, Davis's, Professor Elm's, and my number in it just in case you need to call alright?"

"Wooow, thanks mom." Anemoné said, as she took the Pokénav in hands and putting it in her empty pocket.

"You're welcome sweets, now get a move on! Make me proud!" Inari said as she opened the door.

"B-but I'm kinda early." Anemoné said, turning from the door.

"The early bird gets the worm Anemoné!"

"You're right." Anemonésaid as she walked out the door with Lucifer following her.

"Take care, and remember to call once in a while, I want to check up on you." Inari said, as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I will bye!" Anemoné said.

"Quilquil! (Bye-bye!)"

Inari watched Anemoné as she walked over to Route 30, before she closed the door.

When she closed the door, Anemoné's Pokénav rang.

Anemoné took the device out and stared at it.

"Eeps, how do you work this thing?" Anemoné said, pushing one of the buttons and holding it near her ear.

"Hello?"

"Anemoné?"

"Kari?"

"Hey! How are you?"

"Hey! I'm great; I just got out of the house."

"Ha-ha that's great, one step further!"

"Heehee. So, how's Davis?"

"Davis? Psht, he's busy flirting with girls when we're supposed to be training."

"Ha-ha that Davis." Anemoné said, laughing.

"So Anemoné what Pokémon did you get?"

Anemoné looked down at Lucifer and smiled, "I got a Cyndaquil!"

"Oooh, that's cool."

"Yeah."

"Hiiiii Anemoné!" Davis said, yelling at the receiver.

"Hi Davis, have a nice time flirting?" Anemoné joked.

"Kari what did you say to her?"

"N-nothing Davis!" Kari said, starting to crack up.

"Hey Anemoné we have to go now, but we'll talk to you later okay? Good luck!"

"Okay, talk to you guys later."

"Bye! –click-"

Anemoné pulled the Pokénav away from her ears and slid it down her pocket.

Anemoné looked at Lucifer and grinned.

"Well Lucifer, today's the day we're going to start a great journey."

"Cynda! (Yeah!)"

"Let's go!" Anemoné said, walking towards Route 30 to Violet City with Lucifer following right beside her.

Anemoné smiled and looked up at the sky; it was going to be more than a great journey, that's for sure.


	6. Leaving Home Meet Shiroi Fuyu!

**We don't own Pokémon or anything related to it; It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**  
**The other characters however were created by Naoko and me.  
We hope you enjoy _Journeys Intertwined_.**

* * *

_---One Year Later---_

"Oh I'm going to miss you sooo much!" Aiko said cuddling Kage with anime tears flowing down her face.

"Errr, yeah mum, I'll miss you too." Kage said sweatdropping. "Although not as much as you are missing me right now..." Kage thought afterwards.

"But what if you get hurt! Or maybe someone's trying to steal from you! Or-!" "I'll be fine, mum! Besides I have Raikiri by my side, right Raikiri?" Kage asked her Pichu after she cutted her mom off in mid-sentence.

"Pichu, pichu! (Yup, that's right! No worries!)" Raikiri said happily as she sat on Kage's shoulder while giving a peace sign.

Kage grinned and turned back to Aiko while crossing her arms behind her head. "See? No worries!"

Aiko wiped away her tears before giving Kage one more hug. "Okay. If you say so. I only started trusting you now."

"Only... started... trusting... me... now? ..." Kage thought downhearted as she turned chibi and faced a corner of a wall with depressed blue flames around her anime-styled.

Aiko and Fluffy sweatdropped at Kage's behavior as Raikiri started poking her trainer with a stick that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ahahaha! Don't worry Kage! I didn't mean it like that!" Aiko said nervously as she waved her hands side-to-side in front of her as Fluffy in agreement.

"OKAY!" Kage said happily jumping from the depressed corner to back in front of Aiko which startled Raikiri a bit who then sweatdropped at Kage's actions.

"Pichu, pi... (You can be so wierd sometimes...)"

Aiko then smiled widely before pushing Kage out the door. "Andnowthatwe'redonesayinggood-byeyoushouldgetgoingbyesweetie!" SLAM!

Kage blinked a bit and stared at the shut door in front of her before it finally dawned on her. "HEY! MUM!"

_---Route 29---_

"I can't believe she just slammed the door in my face..." Kage mumbled with her head down.

Pichu, pi! (Don't worry, Kage!)" Raikiri said optimisticly.

Kage smiled a bit at her. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Pichu! (Like always!)"

"Right..." Kage thought while rolling her eyes before grinning. "But anyways let's get going so that we can get to Cherrygrove City soon!"

"Pi-chu-chu-chu! (Let's go-go-go!)" Raikiri said happily as the two began running towards their destination.

Unfortunately, the run was cut short when the two bumped into another being and fell down sprawled on the floor swirley eyed.

"Ah, ow, ow, ow! So sorry! Are you alright?" Kage asked jumping to her feet and holding out a hand for the person only to have it smacked away.

"I don't need your help amateur!" Kage frowned a bit as he got up.

The boy was definately taller than Kage and stood at 5' 2" with spikey short ivory-silver hair and golden-amber eyes wearing a white longsleeve shirt, a red vest, a pair of black knee-shorts, black and white sneakers, and a chain necklace with a silver plate hanging from it.

'Tch. I was only being nice." Kage said bluntly which caused him to glare at her.

"I don't need your so-called generosity." The boy said making Kage gain an anime vein.

"Pichu, pichu. (Jeez, he's rude.)" Pichu mumbled making Kage nod in agreement.

"Hmph. You really are an amateur aren't you?" The boy asked bluntly making Kage glare at him and then look on in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you're just letting that Pichu roam around out of its Pokéball. What kind of trainer just leaves his or her Pokémon roaming around?"

Kage scowled slightly. "**Raikiri** happens to **enjoy** staying **out** of **her** Pokéball so why don't you just shut up about things that you don't know about."

The boy looked a bit taken back before glaring right back at her. "Why don't we settle this with a Pokémon battle? Then we can see who's actually right."

"You're on." Kage agreed before nodding to Raikiri. "Let's go Raikiri!"

"Pichu, pichu! (Let's get this party started!)"

"Hmph. I'll show you. Let's go Charmander!" A flash of light bursted from the red and white ball before fading into a orange lizard with a burning flame at the tip of its tail.

"Char! Charmander! (Alright! A battle!)"

"A Charmander, huh?" Kage mumbled to herself. "Oh well... Anyways... Alright! This is a one-on-one battle between between... errr... um... what's your name by the way?"

The boy fell down anime style as Kage, Raikiri, and Charmander sweatdropped.

"Hehe. Oops?" Kage said smiling sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Well, anyways, my name's Kage Kuroi. What's yours?"

The boy got back up and dusted himself off. "Shiroi Fuyu. Now let's get on with it."

Kage rolled her eyes before nodding. "This is a one-on-one Pokémon battle between Shiroi's Charmander and my Pichu, Raikiri. Let's begin!"

_---Pokémon Battle: Begin!---_

"Charmander use Ember now!"

"Char! Charmandeeer! (Right! Embeeer!)"

Charmander breathed out a stream of fire towards Raikiri.

"Raikiri use Quick Attack!"

"Pichu! (On it!)"

Pichu ran quickly left and right dodging the bursts of flame before tackling Charmander down.

"Alright! Great job, Raikiri!"

"Pi! (Yeah!)"

"Grrr. This isn't over yet! Charmander use Metal Claw!"

"What the!"

"Charmander! (Take this!)"

Charmander's claws glowed silver as he striked Raikiri before she had a chance to dodge.

"Cha!"

"Raikiri! Are you okay?"

"Pichu, chu. (I'll be fine, no worries.)"

"Heh. Now use Scratch, Charmander!"

"Char! (Right!)"

"Oh no you don't! Raikiri, jump on his back!"

"Pichu! (Got'cha!)"

Raikiri was currently clinging onto Charmander's back as he tried to shake her off but failed.

"Now, use Spark, Raikiri!"

"Pi-chuuuuu!"

"Char!"

"No, Charmander!"

"Alright! Way to go Raikiri!" Kage exclaimed as she hugged her Pichu.

"Pichu, chu... (Yeah. Now good-night...)" Pichu mumbled softly before falling asleep.

Kage smiled a bit before pulling out Raikiri's Pokéball which has a lightning bolt sticker on top. "Yeah you deserve a good rest. Return, Raikiri!" A beam of red light covered Raikiri before it retreated into the device.

"Charmander, return..." Shiroi said softly. "You did good..."

Kage turned back to Shiroi who was putting away his Pokéball and began to feel a bit guilty. "Hey. Is Charmander okay? I didn't mean to hurt him too bad."

Shiroi didn't say anything at first before looking Kage straight in the eyes. "Listen and listen well, Kage Kuroi. From this day on, we're rivals you got that!"

Kage blinked a bit shocked before smirking. "Got'cha."

Shiroi turned and ran off in a direction, but before his figure faded into the shadows of the forest, one was able to see a satisfied smirk on his face.


	7. Uchida Dante

**We don't own Pokémon or anything related to it; it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**  
**The other characters however were created by Naoko and me.  
We hope you enjoy _Journeys Intertwined_. **

* * *

_**-Cherrygrove City 10:45 A.M.-**_

On her way to Violet city, her neighbors and friends bid her a farewell.

"Good luck Anemoné!" One of the storeowners called out to her. "We know you'll do well!"

"Thank you Tom!" Anemoné yelled back waving an arm.

She wasn't used to all of the attention, Kari and Davis usually had all the attention when they visited home, since they were experienced Pokémon Trainers and all. But to her it was pretty nice to share some attention with the other Pokémon trainers from her town_ and_ with Kari and Davis.

Anemoné was about to make a turn until a little girl around the age of seven stopped her.

"Anemoné! I know you're on your way to Violet City but I have something for you." The girl said, she held out her hand and there laid a red plump Berry.

"F-for me?" Anemoné stuttered, taking the Berry out of her hand.

"Thank you so much, but why give it to me?" Anemoné asked.

"Well almost everyone in town knows that you grow and take care of berries, so I decided to grow some of my own!" The girl said cheerfully, "And I thought you would like it."

"Aw that's great!" Anemoné said, smiling and placing the Berry into her box then slid it in her bag. "Thanks."

"My name's Lauren by the way."

"Nice to meet you Lauren!" Anemoné said, extending her hand, Lauren held hers out and they both shook hands. "I should be going now Lauren, don't give up on growing your berries! Raise them with care, that's what my cousin told me, look at my berries, they came out great!" Anemoné laughed.

"Hee hee I will." Lauren said, grinning and running back into her home, "Good luck and take care!"

Anemoné waved and then continued to walk to the road which connected Cherrygrove City to Route 30. She continued walking until she looked up and saw… _Ed._

"Oh hi there_ Anemoné_." Ed said, smirking.

"Ack Ed! I didn't expect you to visit home so… early." Anemoné said backing up slowly.

"Humph, what does that matter to you?" Ed sneered, "I'm here to show everyone my badge that I've earned and the new rare Pokémon I've caught!"

"Hm, for someone who has a badge and a rare Pokémon is still quite an amateur." Anemoné said cockily.

Ed's eyes widen a bit, he then cocked his head, "Why do you say that _Anemoné_?"

"Well you remember Kari and Davis riiight? Well when they started out they **didn't** go back home to show off their Pokémon or their badges. They kept on going from town to town, to train and catch more Pokémon. Isn't that what Pokémon Trainers do? Travel around Johto?" Anemoné explained, all the research and studying she did paid off.

Ed thought for a moment then sarcastically said, "You know, you're **so** right Anemoné…BUT! I'm going to do this Pokémon Training my **own** way, not by the books." Ed stuck out his tongue at Anemoné and sped off.

"That loser." Anemoné whispered to herself, narrowing her eyes.

Anemoné got herself together and said goodbye to a couple of more neighbors; she then reached the road between Cherrygrove City and Route 30. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, "We're almost there Lucifer." She whispered.

As she was about to take her first step out of Cherrygrove City, someone ran in front of her. Shocked by this Anemoné yelped and fell backwards on her behind.

"Ha! I've finally found a trainer worth battling!" The person exclaimed.

Anemoné rubbed her backside and looked up. She saw a guy around the age of 11, wearing a black sweater, blue jeans, black shoes, a silver pendant and a red bandana loosely tied around his neck. He has spiked brownish-black hair and light pale blue eyes.

"So are you going to battle me or what?" The guy said extending is hand to help Anemoné up.

"I'm up for a challenge any day." Anemoné grinned, taking his hand and getting up.

_**-Pokémon Battle: Start!-**_

They both backed up leaving enough space for their Pokémon to battle.

"Come on out Totodile!"

A Pokéball was thrown into the air and a burst of red energy appeared, it suddenly faded into a large Totodile, who then did a small dance.

"To to totodile! (Oh yeah a battle!)"

'A Totodile? That's a water Pokémon, and Lucifer's a fire Pokémon! This is gonna be a challenge.' Anemoné thought to herself.

Anemoné pulled out Lucifer's Pokéball from her roster on her belt.

"Alright then, come on out Lucifer!"

"Cynda cyn! (Let's go!)"

"You do know that fire Pokémon is weak against water Pokémon right?" The guy said, smirking.

"Yup, and Lucifer and I are ready for a challenge." Anemoné said.

'I can do this! I can do this!' Anemoné thought to herself again.

"Ookay then." The guy said, "Totodile use water gun!"

Totodile shot out a drenching cold water gun and it directly hits Lucifer and he was thrown several feet away.

"Ah! Lucifer! Are you alright?" Anemoné called out. "You can do it! Get back up!"

Lucifer stood up and shook his fur violently and the flames on his back lit up.

"Alright!" Anemoné exclaimed, "Lucifer use smokescreen!"

Lucifer blew out a heavy ball of dark charcoal color of smoke.

Totodile looked around in confusion, Lucifer used tackle and Totodile was directly hit.

"Ngh, Totodile are you alright?"

"Tototo! (A-Okay!)"

"Totodile use scratch!"

Totodile ran directly at Lucifer.

"Lucifer! Try to dodge its attack!" Anemoné called out.

Lucifer tried to dodge Totodile's attack but was hit on the side.

"Cynda! (Owwie!)"

"C'mon Lucifer you can do it! I know you can!" Anemoné cheered.

Lucifer got back up and turned around, Totodile was about to use rage but Lucifer luckily dodged the attack and Totodile missed.

"Totodile you can do it!"

"Lucifer use smokescreen once again!" Anemoné called out.

Lucifer let out another ball of smoke, the field was covered entirely of smoke.

"Now use ember!" Anemoné yelled.

Bits of hot flames spurted out of Lucifer's mouth. The smoke cleared up and Totodile fainted, its eyes replaced with swirly ones.

_**-Pokémon Battle: End!-**_

"YAY we did it!" Anemoné exclaimed. Lucifer gained another level.

"Cyn cyndaquil cyn! (Whoo hoo yay!)"

"Totodile! You did great, get some rest."

The guy called his Totodile back into its Pokéball and placed it in his roster.

"Great battle!" He said, smiling.

"Yeah! This was actually my first official battle with a trainer." Anemoné admitted.

"Really? Heh, it was mine too." He said.

They both laughed.

"I'm Anemoné Phoenix from Cherrygrove City by the way." Anemoné said, extending her hand.

"I'm Dante Uchida from New Bark Town." Dante said, also extending his hand and shook hands with Anemoné.

"As you know this is my Cydnaquil, Lucifer." Anemoné said, Lucifer whos flame disappeared, ran and jumped onto Anemoné's head.

"Cyndacyn! (Hiya!)"

"Ha-ha, cool! And you know my Totodile, err he's resting now, but I'll introduce him to you two later." Dante said, scratching the back of his head and chuckling.

"So Dante, where are you heading?" Anemoné asked.

"Well, since I already got my battle, I'm going to Violet City and then the rest of Johto." Dante replied.

"Really?" Anemoné asked, her eyes beaming.

"Uh yeah, why?" Dante asked.

"Ha-ha no reason, it's just that we're going to Violet City too and…the rest of Johto!" Anemoné said, laughing.

"Oh awesome!" Dante said.

"Hey Dante why don't you join Lucifer and me on our journey? We'd like company." Anemoné asked.

"Cynda quil quil! (Yeah! We like company!)"

Dante thought for a moment.

"Heh, why not? I'm sure Totodile will like company too!" Dante said, smiling.

"Great!" Anemoné said, "When we reach Violet City, we should go to the Pokémon Center to rest up and stuff. It's pretty far from here."

"Yeah, we should." Dante agreed.

Anemoné chuckled. She then started dashing further into Route 30. Man did Anemoné like to run. Dante was bewildered at Anemoné's speed.

"H-hey wait up Anemoné!" Dante yelled, trying to catch up to his new friend.


	8. Meeting New Friends

**We don't own Pokémon or anything related to it; it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**  
**The other characters however were created by Naoko and me.  
We hope you enjoy _Journeys Intertwined_.

* * *

**

_---Outskirts of Cherrygrove City at 5 P.M. ---_

"Hm? Yay! Almost there!" Kage chirped happily as she saw the small figure of the city before running towards it until she heard a faint cry.

"Sentret! Sen! (Someone! Help!)"

Kage stopped running and looked around. "What the?"

"Sentreeeeet! (Someooooone!)

A burst of light appeared from Kage's roster (belt used to hold her Pokéballs) before fading to reveal Raikiri alert.

"Eh? Raikiri? What's wrong?" Kage asked her Pichu friend confused.

"Pichu, chu! Pichu? Pichu, pi! (You heard that, right Kage? Let's go check it out!)"

Kage nodded. "Yeah. Come on!"

With that Kage and Raikiri ran off the dirt path and into the depths of the forest.

After several minutes of searching they didn't find anyone and was about to return to the dirt path when they heard the cry once more.

"Sentret? Sen! (Is anyone there? Help!)"

Raikiri ears perked up before running towards a direction as Kage followed. "Pichu, pi! (Don't worry! We're coming!)" "Hey! Wait up, Raikiri!"

Suddenly, Raikiri stopped making Kage stop as well. Kage looked around and noticed that they were near a rushing river.

Raikiri tugged on Kage's pants slightly before pointing left. "Pichu! (Over there!)

Kage's eyes widen when she saw a small Sentret on a wet boulder that was clinging on for dear life.

"Pichu, chu! (We gotta help, Kage!)" Raikiri said with a determined face on.

"Yeah." Kage said nodding before setting down her backpack, pulling out a **_long_** rope, and tieing it to their waists, each other, and to a tree. "Let's go!" "Pi! (Yeah!)"

SPLASH! Kage had dived into the water with Raikiri on her back and was now swimming towards the trapped Sentret when all of a sudden he slipped from the boulder!

"Damn it." Kage thought to herself as she tried to swim faster but the river current easily swept the small Sentret farther away.

"Pichu! (I got it!)" Raikiri said jumping off of Kage's back before using the current to catch up with the Sentret. "Pichu! (Grab on!)"

Raikiri then turned around and allowed the Sentret to grab onto her tail before trying to swim against the current.

SNAP! "Pichu? (What the?)" Raikiri looked up before her eyes widen. "Pichu, pichu! Pichu, chu! (Kage! The rope! It's breaking!)"

Kage tried to swim faster but a snap was heard from behind making her look back with just enough time to see the rope, that connected all of them to the tree, break.

"Aaaaah!"

"Pichuuu!"

"Sentreeet!"

All three of them were being washed away in the river current and as they were being washed further and further away from where they had started they could hear the sound of raging water crashing against a calm stream. In other words, an upcoming large waterfall.

Kage (who had managed to catch up with them since the rope had broken) had, at the spur of the moment, grabbed the two Pokémons and with the rest of her remaining strength threw them onto land before she felt gravity pull her down and darkness consume her.

_---With Raikiri and the Wild Sentret---_

"Pichu! (Kage!)" Raikiri shouted after landing on the soft grass and turning back with enough time to see Kage fall. "Pi... chu... (No... way...)"

Raikiri's ears drooped down as she plopped onto the ground in disbelief. "Pichu... (Kage...)"

"Sentret. Sentret, sen... (I'm sorry. It's all my fault...)" The wild Sentret said softly as his ears drooped as well.

Raikiri all of sudden shook her head rapidly and put on a determined face. "Pichu, pichu! Pichu! Chu, chu! (I can't be sad right now! I gotta find Kage!)"

The Sentret blinked a bit surprised before shaking his head. "Sentret. Sen, sen. Sentret... (You can't. No one can survive a fall like that...)"

Raikiri gained an anime vein before shaking the discouraging Sentret annoyed. "Pichu, pi! Pichu, pichu, chu! Pichu! Pi! (Quit talking like that! Kage's the toughest gal I know!)"

Raikiri then let go of him and began to walk off as Sentret stumbled a bit dazed before shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness and protesting defiantly.

"Sentret, sentret, sen, sen, sentret, tret, sen! (Even if she's tough it's not enough to survive a fall like that!)"

Suddenly the once somewhat comical scene changed into a black (with flames in the background) scary one.

Raikiri had stopped walking and turned around slowly to reveal a shadowed face with glowing red eyes filled with rage and said slowly and angrily but determined at the same time.

"Pichu, **pi**, pichu, chu, **pi**, chu, chu. Pi-chu? (She will live and I will make sure of that. Got it?)"

Sentret had shrunken into a scared chibi version of himself as he sweatdropped a waterfall. "Sentret. (Yes ma'am.)"

"Pichu! (Great then!)" Raikiri chirped happily and began walking off again as the scary scene faded away into a happy one making Sentret sweatdrop nervously even more.

"Sentret, sen... (She's scary...)"

_---Backtracking to somewhere near the waterfall before the Poké-conversation---_

"Man am I pooped!" A twelve year old boy exclaimed as he sat down on the grass.

"Grovyle, vyle, grov... (You barely did anything...)" A green reptile with a red underside and leaves growing out of his body pointed out bluntly making the boy sweatdrop.

"Oi! Don't ruin the moment, Grovyle!" The boy said giving his Pokémon an annoyed look before rolling his crimson-red eyes.

"Grovyle, grove? (What moment, Daisuke?)" Grovyle shot back before jumping onto a high branch once Daisuke jumped onto his feet.

"Hey! No fair! I can't jump that high! Plus, can't you be nice for one?" Daisuke grumbled giving a small pout before shaking his spiky brown haired head. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter anyways."

"Vyle... (I win...)" Grovyle said to himself with a satisfied smirk as he watched his trainer beginning to doze off again. "Vy... (Hm...)"

Groyle was about to jump onto Daisuke just to annoy him when a falling "object" caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and jumped onto a nearby boulder to get a closer before his eyes widen.

"Grovyle, vyle! (Daisuke, look!)"

Daisuke jumped onto his feet once more startled. "What the?" Daisuke looked over to where Grovyle was looking before shouting in panic when he noticed that it was a person falling.

"Holy spice-a-roni!"

"Grovyle, vyle! (Daisuke, I'm gonna go help!)"

Daisuke nodded at Grovyle. "Yeah. Go Grovyle!"

"Vyle! (Okay!)"

Grovyle, using his speed and jumping abilities, leaped off the boulder before grabbing onto the unconscious person and landing on the soft grass.

The person that he was holding was (what he thought to be) a boy with short charcoal-grey hair and a milk-white complexion.

"Hey Grovyle! Bring him over here!" Daisuke shouted to his Pokémon as he set up a mat to put the unconscious "boy" on.

Grovyle obediently placed the "boy" on the mat and waited as Daisuke checked to make sure that he was breathing.

"Well, he's good." Daisuke said sighing a bit before grinning to Grovyle. "By the way, that was a great catch! If you hadn't caught him then it would've been bad..."

"Vyle. Grovyle... grove. (I know. I'm not an idiot... like you.)" Grovyle replied coolly getting Daisuke annoyed. "Oi! I heard that!"

_---Back with Raikiri and Sentret---_

"Pichu, pi... (Where could she be...)"

Raikiri and Sentret were both nearing the end of the waterfall but had still not found Kage.

"Sentret, sen. Tret. (Don't worry. We'll find her.) Sentret replied optimistically, since after he had seen the "scary" side of Raikiri, he had been more sensitive to her feelings.

_---Back to Daisuke and Grovyle---_

It was now nighttime and Daisuke was staring into the fire that he had started fro camp when a soft groan snapped him out of it.

"Nngh... My head..."

Daisuke and Grovyle looked over to the mat where the "boy" now sat on rubbing his head.

"You're awake." Daisuke said pointing out the obvious which made the "boy" look at him. "I'm Daisuke Kojima by the way and this is Grovyle. He saved ya."

"Vyle. (That's right.)" Grovyle said nodding which made Daisuke roll his eyes.

The "boy" gave a weak grin. "Kage Kuroi. Nice to meet'ya and thanks for saving me."

"No problemo."

It was silent for a moment before it was broken by Kage's shout. "Ah! Oh no!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked looking at a panicking Kage.

"Where's Raikiri? And the Sentret!" By now, Kage was franticly running around trying to find the two Pokémon she named.

"Raikiri? Sentret? We didn't find anybody else or any Pokémon with you." Daisuke said as Grovyle nodded.

Kage slunk to the floor. "Damn it..."

Daisuke, feeling a bit guilty for telling him the bad news, tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry! I'm sure that they're fine."

Kage sighed a bit before getting up and brushing off the dirt on him.

"Ne? Where are you going?" Daisuke asked confused.

Kage gave him a determined look. "I'm going to find them. I can't just let those two roam around in the dark while I'm safe. It's dangerous for them!"

"Yeah but you're still hurt so-Hey! Wait! Get back here!" Daisuke exclaimed in the end when he noticed that Kage had already ran off. "Great. He left."

"Vyle..." Grovyle sighed at his trainer's lack of awareness.

_---With Kage---_

Kage walked, or tried to walk, in the dark but stumbled and occasionally tripped over unseen objects.

"Where are they?" Kage thought worried while trying to see anything that would lead her to the Pokémon.

After a while of walking, Kage plopped onto the floor exhausted before closing her eyes. "Raikiri... Sentret... Where are you guys?"

After several minutes of resting she heard a faint cry. "Pi-chu! Pi-chu! ..."

Kage snapped her head up and sprang to her feet. "Raikiri..." She whispered softly. "Raikiri!"

"Pichu! Pi-chu!"

Kage began running in the direction the cry came from before stopping and shouting as loud as she can.

"RAIKIRI! USE SPARK SO I CAN TELL WHERE YOU ARE!"

A few minutes passed before a spark of lightning was seen to her left.

Kage smiled a bit before running towards that direction.

_---With Raikiri and Sentret---_

Raikiri had just sent up a Spark attack and was now sitting on the ground exhausted from searching the whole day and then using Spark but was relieved that Kage was okay.

Sentret sat next to her. "Sentret, sen! Sentret! Sentret, tret, sen, sen, tret, sentret! (I can't believe that Kage's actually survived that! You were right, Raikiri! Kage's toughness really pulled through!)"

Raikiri seemed to give the now amazed Sentret a half-smile and half-smirk. "Pichu, pi. (I told you so.)"

Suddenly the bushes to their right rustled a bit making them both stand on the alert.

It rustled a bit more before Kage stumbled out and fell flat on her face.

"Pichu/Sentret! (Kage!)" The two Pokémon shouted running up to the young trainer as she began to get up.

"Hey guys!" Kage said smiling before they both jumped into her embrace. "Hahaha! Hey guys!"

"Pichu, pichu! (I was so right, Sentret!)" Raikiri boasted to Sentret as he sweatdropped. "Sen, sentret... (Yeah, you said that already...)"

Kage just grinned as the Pokémon began to talk amongst themselves.

Suddenly, Raikiri perked up and began to talk excitedly to Kage.

"Pichu, pichu! Pichu, pi, pi, chu, pi, cha! (By the way, Kage! Sentret wants to join us on our journey!)"

Sentret looked down nervously as Kage had a surprised look on her face.

"Eh? Really?"

Raikiri smiled and poked Sentret softly. "Pichu. (Go ahead.)"

Sentret gave a nervous smile and nodded. "Sentret, sentret? (Can I, Kage?)"

Kage gave a happy smile. "The more the merrier!"

Sentret and Raikiri both smiled and each other and began to dance around when Sentret suddenly tripped and bumped into one of Kage's Pokéballs!

FLASH! Sentret had disappeared into a beam of red light.

"Pichu, pichu! (Ah! Sentret disappeared!)" Raikiri shouted panicking as Kage sweatdropped before looking at the Pokéball that Sentret disappeared in.

"Well, I might as well try..." Kage mumbled softly making Raikiri look at her confused. "I choose you! Zensoku!"

A burst of white light appeared from the device before fading to reveal a confused Sentret.

"Sentret? (What happened?)"

"Pichu, pichu, pi, pi, pichu! Pichu, pi, pichu, chu, chu, cha! (You're now officially part of our team! And Kage decided to nickname you, Zensoku!)" Raikiri chirped happily as she danced around.

It took Zensoku a few seconds to figure out what she had said before he started to dance around with her as well.

"Sentret, sen, sentret! (Yay! I'm apart of the team now!)"

Kage smiled once more before she was suddenly tackled by the two Pokémon again, however, this time their once happy mood had changed into one of relief once more.

"Pichu, pi, chu, pi... (By the way, I'm still glad you're alright...)"

"Sentret... (Me too...)"

Kage hugged them back. "And I'm glad that you two are alright as well..."

However, they were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Gee. Well this is all touching and stuff but **did you have to leave when you're still injured!**"

Kage and the two Pokémon looked up startled to see an annoyed Daisuke and Grovyle.

Kage sweatdropped. "Errr... Oops?"

Daisuke gained an anime vein. "Oops? Oops! That's all you gotta say! Why I oughta-!" He then trailed off while mumbling incomprehensible words.

Grovyle, meanwhile, had already cooled off and was now being introduced by Kage to Raikiri and Zensoku.

"Grovyle. This is my Pichu, Raikiri, and my Sentret, Zensoku. Raikiri, Zensoku, this is Grovyle, Daisuke's Pokémon."

"Pichu, pichu! (Hi! Nice to meet'ya!)"

"Grovyle. (Likewise.)"

"Sentret, sen! (Same here!)"

Daisuke soon stopped mumbling when he noticed that he was being ignored and had (anime-styled) turned to face a tree leaning on it with depressing blue flames around him. "I feel unloved...)

Kage sweatdropped at him before patting his back. "Don't worry. You're not unloved. I'm pretty sure there's someone out there who loves you."

Grovyle snickered a bit before saying sarcastically. "Vyle, vyle. (Yeah, right.)"

Daisuke gained an anime vein once more at that comment and began to chase Grovyle around angrily as the other three sighed.

_---Cherrygrove City at 8 A.M. ---_

Kage and Daisuke were currently walking from the Pokémon Center after Nurse Joy had given their Pokémons a one-over.

Daisuke had decided to stay at Route 29 for a while and now the two trainers were going to part ways.

"Thanks again Daisuke. For helping my Pokémon and me when we needed it." Kage said smiling slightly.

"No prob. Besides, now I have several new Pokémon friends and a new rival." Daisuke said grinning a bit. "So I guess we'll meet up again?"

Kage nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. And next time let's try to not meet up in such a weird way."

Daisuke and Grovyle sweatdropped remembering that they met when Kage fell from the waterfall. "Yeah. Let's try."

The two trainers shook hands before turning and parting ways.

"Pichu, pi! (See you two soon!)" Raikiri shouted from her perch on Kage's right shoulder and waving both arms as Zensoku sat on the other shoulder. "Sentret! (Later!)"

"Grovyle! (Good-bye!)"

With that Daisuke re-entered Route 29 as Kage set forth and passed Cherrygrove City towards Route 30 gaining a Map Card along the way for her black and silver PokéGear.


	9. I'll think of it as a 'See you later'

**We don't own Pokémon or anything related to it; it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**  
**The other characters however were created by Naoko and me.  
We hope you enjoy _Journeys Intertwined_.**

* * *

_**-Route 30-**_

Dante who used up all his energy finally caught up with Anemoné.

"Man -wheeze- Anemoné -puff puff- when in the world -heave- did you learn to -puff- run like that?" Dante asked, hyperventilating.

"Ha-ha, well it started when my cousin, Davis accidentally released his Donphan and it started to use roll out. Unfortunately he **and** his Donphan didn't see me trying to run for my life." Anemoné explained, walking a bit slower for Dante.

Dante was amazed of how Anemoné could out run a Donphan's roll out attack.

The two trainers were silent for a moment until Anemoné looked up and saw a house.

"Hey, Dante there's a house!" Anemoné exclaimed. "There's a berry plant too!"

"Let's check it out." Dante said running up to the berry plant near the home made of log.

"Anemoné there's a Berry inside!" Dante said, picking the red plump Berry out. "You can have it."

"N-no it's alright Dante, you take it. It'll help you during the journey." Anemoné said waving her hands around.

"Anemoné I insist! Take it!" Dante said, laughing, trying to put the Berry in Anemoné's hand but failing when Anemoné pulled it away.

"Okay fine!" Anemoné said laughing from the red juice trail the Berry made all over Anemoné's arm and Dante's hands.

Anemoné took the Berry and placed it in her bag.

As the two cleaned themselves up with the help of Dante's Totodile's water gun, a man stepped out of his house.

He wore a white t-shirt and had a few hairs on his head.

"Well hello there!" The man said.

"Hi." Anemoné and Dante both said.

"I see you've picked the Berry that's in the plant." The man said, smiling, "You should check trees for Berries. They just drop right off and it saves you the trouble from picking them from their plants."

Anemoné and Dante studied the plant and saw that there was a couple of Berries on the ground.

The Man walked over the plant collected the small Berries into his Berry Pouch then said, "Well, I better be going, take care you two." He walked back into his house.

Anemoné and Dante smiled a bit then walked back to Route 30 leading them to Route 31.

"Woo hoo! We're almost there!" Anemoné exclaimed.

Anemoné and Dante were filled with excitement when they knew Violet City was just around the corner.

All of a sudden Dante's PokéGear rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah this is Dante."

"Uh huh… Uh huh yeah."

"W-what…?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive?"

"Okay, bye. -click-"

"Dante, what's wrong?" Anemoné asked a bit worried.

"Anemoné…my sister, my mother they were in an accident."

Anemoné's eyes widened.

"Cynda? (Are they okay?)" Cyndaquil asked, looking up at Anemoné.

"Dante, are they alright?" Anemoné asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"N-no unfortunately they're not." Dante whispered. "I need to go back to New Bark Town."

"I'll come with you!" Anemoné said, eagerly.

"Anemoné you can't! I mean you've just became a Trainer and all, and everyone's going to be ahead of you." Dante said.

"I don't care Dante! I'm going back with you." Anemoné said.

Dante just nodded and they ran back to New Bark Town.

_**-New Bark Town-**_

"We made it!" Anemoné exclaimed.

"Cynda cynda quil. (Hurry Dante!)"

Dante took a sigh of relief.

"Anemoné I'll meet up with you and Lucifer in a couple of minutes."

Anemoné nodded and Dante ran inside his two floor house.

Anemoné and Lucifer looked at one another, a bit worried and concerned for Dante and his family. Lucifer jumped up to Anemoné's arms and Anemoné hugged Lucifer.

"I hope everything's going to be alright." Anemoné said, looking at the top window. She saw a silhouette of Dante and he then disappeared.

A few seconds later, Anemoné's Pokénav rang.

-Click-

"Hello?" Anemoné said into the Pokénav.

"Anemoné? This is Professor Elm! How's your journey so far?"

"It's not much of a journey yet Professor, you see my friend Dante, well…" Anemoné tried to figure out the words to say.

"Well Professor, my friend Dante and I are in New Bark Town right now, because something happened to his mother and sister." Anemoné said.

"Really? That's a shame; I hope they're doing alright." Professor Elm said.

"I hope so too." Anemoné said, looking back at the house.

"Anemoné, sorry to ruin the moment, but! I'd like to you come into the Laboratory, I have something for you." Professor Elm said.

"Alright." Anemoné said and hung up.

She put down Lucifer and they both walked to the Laboratory.

Anemoné opened the door and she saw Professor Elm with a Pokéball on his desk.

"Hi Professor Elm." Anemoné said, putting on a smile. "You have something for me?"

"Yes I do." Professor Elm said. "In this Pokéball there is an Eevee from the Indigo League."

"An Eevee?" Anemoné asked, "I've never saw an Eevee in person before Professor. How does and Eevee have to do with giving me something?"

"Ha-ha, Anemoné! This Eevee's going to be your Pokémon!" Professor Elm said. "We don't have the time to take care of a special Pokémon like Eevee here, so I thought she would be perfect for you!"

"Really? M-me?" Anemoné asked. "Are you positive?"

Professor Elm merely nodded his head, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you so much Professor!" Anemoné exclaimed, running to give him a hug.

Lucifer and Professor Elm joined in with Anemoné's laughter. Anemoné got off and walked over to Lucifer.

"Lucifer, you're going to have a new friend! How great is that?" Anemoné said, grinning.

"Cynda cyndaquil cyn! (That's greater than great!)"

Professor Elm handed Anemoné the Pokéball, "Take great care of Eevee Anemoné."

"I will!" Anemoné said, "Thank you Professor!"

Anemoné placed the Pokéball into her roster.

"You're welcome Anemoné." Professor Elm said.

Anemoné left the Laboratory and headed back to Dante's house. When she reached his house, she saw him leaning on the doorframe.

"Dante?" Anemoné called out.

Dante looked up then took a few steps forward.

"Hey Anemoné."

"So, how are your mother and sister doing?" Anemoné asked.

"They're doing alright, but…" Dante trailed off until he said, "I need to stay here with my family for a while. And I don't want to hold you back from becoming a Trainer. So I guess…this is a goodbye."

Dante looked down on the ground.

"Oh…" Anemoné whispered.

"I'm so sorry Anemoné." Dante apologized.

"Nonononono! There's no need for an apology Dante." Anemoné said.

Dante looked back up at Anemoné.

"You have to take care of your family, that's more important than not taking care of them." Anemoné said, "This isn't a goodbye, because we'll see each other one day. So, you'll start off a bit late, but who cares? What matters is that you'll still become a great Pokémon Trainer and that you'll have your friends to support you on the way."

"Anemoné..." Dante trailed off until he pulled her into a hug.

Anemoné was a bit shocked, but hugged him back and smiled. "We'll see each other one day alright? This still isn't a goodbye yet; think of it as a 'See you later'."

They both laughed then pulled apart.

"Take care Dante!" Anemoné exclaimed, smiling at him. "See you **later**."

"You too, Anemoné, and you too Lucifer." Dante said, laughing. "See you later."

"Cynda! (See you!)"

Dante walked back inside and Anemoné walked back to Cherrygrove then back to Route 30, until she took out Eevee's Pokéball.

"Hey Lucifer, why don't we say hi to our new friend?" Anemoné asked.

"Quil quil! (Okay!)"

"Come on out Eevee!" Anemoné exclaimed. The Pokéball opened and a red beam came out, followed by Eevee.

Eevee looked around then shook her fur around.

"Eevee? (Where am I?)"

"Hi there Eevee! I'm Anemoné and this is Lucifer." Anemoné said as she knelt down smiling.

"Cynda quil cynda! (Hi Eevee!)"

"Eve eevee! (Hi guys!)"

"Hmm, Eevee would you like a nickname?" Anemoné asked, petting Eevee's head.

"Eevee eve! (Sure Anemoné!)"

Anemoné stood up and thought for a moment.

"Hey I got one! I'll call you Atsuko!" Anemoné said. "Do you like it?"

"Eeveee eve! (I like it!)"

"Alright!" Anemoné cheered. "Atsuko welcome to the team!"

"Eve eevee eve (Awesome!)"

"Atsuko, we're going see you later okay? Once we reach Violet City I'll let you out."

"Eevee. (okay.)"

"Return!" Anemoné's Pokéball opened up again and took Atsuko back into her cozy Pokéball."

"C'mon Lucifer, let's go."

"Cynda! (Right behind you!)"

_**--- After an hour walk, Anemoné, Lucifer, and Atsuko finally made it to Violet City.**_

"WE MADE IT LUCIFER! WE MADE IT ATSUKO! WE MADE IT!" Anemoné started shouting and cheering with joy, but immediately stopped when the towns people looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Eheheh whoops." Anemoné said as she laughed it off.

As Anemoné was about to run to the Pokémon Center, with her eyes closed, she accidentally bumped into someone, knocking herself and the person down.

"Eeeps, I'm so sorry!" Anemoné apologized, trying to get up but fell on the person again.

"Oof! Watch where you're going will ya?" The person said.

The person wore a white buttoned up shirt with a black unzipped jacket with high collars, black cargos, black gloves, and a pair of black boots.

"Pichu! Pi pi chu pi! (Hey! You should watch where you're going!)"

"Cyndaquil! Cyndacyndaquilcynda! (Humph, it's not our fault you didn't look!)"

Lucifer and the person's Pichu started fighting.

"Lucifer stop!" Anemoné said, getting up and trying to pull Lucifer away.

"Well it seems that Raikiri wants to fight your Lucifer."

"What? Now's not the time, we need to go to the Pokémon Center." Anemoné said.

"C'mon, how about a one on one, it won't take long." The person said.

"-Sigh- Alright." Anemoné said.

_**-Pokémon Battle: Start!-**_

They both backed up so their Pokémon had enough space to fight.

"Lucifer use smokescreen!"

Lucifer spat out a dark ball of smoke that covered the area of Violet City.

"We can't see anything! But that won't stop us right Raikiri?"

"Pichu! (Yeah!)"

"Lucifer use tackle!"

Lucifer sped right on to Raikiri. Direct hit.

Raikiri flew back a couple of feet and the smoke cleared up.

"Raikiri are you alright? C'mon we can do this!"

Raikiri got up and used Thunder wave.

"Lucifer dodge it!" Anemoné called out.

---Their battle raged on for a while, they kept on going at it, using attacks, dodging them, they eventually used up all their energy.

"Raikiri use Thundershock!"

"Piiichuu! (Thundershock!)"

"Lucifer dodge it and use Ember!"

"Cyndaquil! (Ember!)"

After the Pokémon released their attack they both slouched back.

"Cynda…quil. (I can't fight anymore… Anemoné.)"

"Pii…pichu. (Me too…)"

Both Pokémon fell and was completely knocked out.

_**-Pokémon Battle: End!-**_

"Ah! Lucifer!" Anemoné called out, running towards Lucifer.

"Raikiri! Are you okay?" The person asked aloud, picking up Raikiri.

"Well, I guess that's a tie." Anemoné stated, "I never had a tie before."

"Heh, me neither."

They both laughed.

"I'm Anemoné Phoenix, from Cherrygrove." Anemoné said, shifting Lucifer so he wouldn't fall.

"Kage Kuroi from New Bark Town." Kage said.

Anemoné looked at Kage for a moment.

"Hey Kage, no offense or anything, but you're a girl right?" Anemoné said, cautiously.

"Ha-ha yeah I am, a lot of people mix me up as a guy." Kage said, "And none taken."

"Say Kage, we better go to the Pokémon Center, our Pokémon is pretty pooped out." Anemoné said, rubbing Lucifer's head.

"Yeah, let's go."

Kage and Anemoné turned to each other and smiled a bit, then walked to the Violet City Pokémon Center.


	10. Traveling Together

**We don't own Pokémon or anything related to it; it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.  
The other characters however were created by Naoko and me.  
We hope you enjoy** _Journeys Intertwined_

**A/N: **Hey hey! So, when you're finished reading this 'last' chapter, please take a look at our profile for it shall explain everything you want to know about this story. It's not the end yet, it's still just the beginning.

* * *

_**---Violet City: Pokémon Center (4:30 P.M.)---**_

Kage and Anemoné had both given their Pokémon to Nurse Joy for a check-up and were currently lounging around in the waiting room.

They were both sitting at a table facing each other in silence until Anemoné decides to break the silence.

"So..." Anemoné said making Kage look at her blinking.

"So...?" Kage repeated confused with a bored look on her face.

"How did you start out with a Pichu instead of one of the three Johto starters like me?" Anemoné asked with a cute confused look on her face.

Kage smiled a bit and stared into space reminiscing the past. "From my older brother. He gave me a Pokémon Egg which later hatched into Raikiri and Professor Elm sent me a Pokédex along with some Pokéballs since he already knew that I had a starter."

"Ohhh. Wait. Older brother?" Anemoné asked looking at the tomboy.

"Yeah. His name's Yami. He already started his journey though. I think he's in the Orre Region right now." Kage explained looking out the window, voice excited but eyes distant.

Anemoné blinked a bit before smiling and looking outside the window near them. "He sounds like a cool big brother."

"Yeah." Kage mumbled before snapping out of her trance and grinning over to the berry lover. "So what about you?"

"Huh? What about me?" The girl asked confused before sweat dropping at how big Kage was grinning.

"I meant: How did you get Lucifer? And all that other stuff, ya know?" Kage said as her grin became a lazy smile and as she rested her head on her left palm while waving her right hand around.

"Oh! Well it's really simple. I went to New Bark Town where Professor Elm resides and, well, he basically gave me Lucifer. Oh and before I forget, he gave me Atsuko too!" Anemoné chirped happily.

"Atsuko?" Kage questioned raising her head with a confused look in her eyes. "Your other Pokémon?"

Anemoné nodded smiling. "Atsuko's the Eevee I received from Professor Elm."

"Awesome! Eevee's an extremely rare Pokémon!" Kage said gaping at the girl in awe.

"Yeah. I know." Anemoné said blushing slightly before smiling at the still gaping girl. "So what about your other Pokémon, Kage?"

Kage closed her mouth before smirking. "His name's Zensoku. He's a Sentret."

"Cool. So anyw-HOLY FIREY MOLTRES!!" Anemoné exclaimed before jumping out of her seat and getting a closer look at Kage's head. "OH MY GOSH KAGE! THAT'S SO COOL!!"

Meanwhile, Kage blinked completely confused by the berry girl's action. "Huh? What's up? What's cool?"

Anemoné grinned at her with sparkly eyes. "I didn't know you _wore_ cat ears before! Can I try them on? Please?"

Kage blinked a bit before sweat dropping and leaning a bit backwards from the girl. "Err... I kind of can't."

Anemoné blinked a bit confused. "Eh? Why not?"

"Etto..." Kage mumbled blushing a bit embarrassed while rubbing the tip of her nose. "Maybe 'cause they're real?"

Anemoné gaped at the tomboy. "Really?" Kage nodded a bit as her blush began to fade away. "Awesome! Oh, oh! Can I touch it? Please"

Before Kage could say anything, the berry gardener was already kneeling on the table petting and stroking the black cat ears on Kage's head making her... ... Purr.

Anemoné blinked a bit before giving a small grin and laugh. "Looks like I found your weak point!" She said in a song-song voice.

Kage snapped out of it before scowling playfully and saying sarcastically. "Har har har. _Very_ funny."

"Your Pokémon are all ready to go, you two!" Nurse Joy said walking towards the counter with two treys that held their Pokéballs.

The two girls blinked and stopped playing around before walking up to the pink haired nurse.

"Here you go." Nurse Joy said smiling slightly whilst handing them their Pokéballs.

Their Pokéballs were easily distinguished between one another since Kage's Pokéballs had a sticker on top of each (one had a lightning bolt sticker and the other had a white rhombus sticker) and Anemoné's Pokéballs had her initials carved on it (A.P.).

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" The two girls chorused as Nurse Joy smiles at them. "It's no problem. After all it is my job."

"Hm. . . It's starting to get late." Nurse Joy said looking outside where the sun was beginning to set. "You two had best stay the night. I'll bring you to your rooms, okay?"

"Sure/Okay." Kage and Anemoné said as they both replied to her question.

"Great then! Please follow me then." The young woman said turning and walking up a flight of stairs as the two girls followed.

"Here you go." Nurse Joy said stopping in front of two doors labeled "1" and "3" before turning towards the girls and handing them a key with the same numbering. "Good night then."

"Good night Nurse Joy!" With that the two girls walked into their rooms and turned in for the night.

_**---Next Morning (8 A.M.)---**_

The next morning in room 1, Anemoné opened her eyes and looked around the room, adjusting to the new surroundings.

The room she was in was pretty small, with just the twin sized bed, a large window with dark green curtains, and a small desk with all of her stuff on top of it.

Anemoné yawned a bit and sat up, rubbing her eyes before checking her PokéNav which read 8:02 A.M.

"-Sigh- I guess we better get going. I wonder if Kage's awake yet." Anemoné said aloud, as she slipped out of bed and changed into her outfit.

_**---Room 3---**_

In Kage's room, Raikiri has already woken up and bounced over to Kage's bed.

"Pichu. Pichu, pichu. Pichu? (Hey. Kage wake up. Kage?)" Said Raikiri as she tries to wake Kage up.

Kage flipped over, sending the blanket and Raikiri over the edge.

"Nngh. One more minute plzzzz-. . ." Kage mumbled, hugging her pillow tightly.

"Pichu…-.- (Kage...)"

Raikiri climbed up the blanket and started to head butt her.

No effect whatsoever.

Raikiri then decided to use _Spark_. Electrical currents started to burst out of Raikiri's cheeks and zapping Kage right on the spot.

"Pichu, chu! Pi... cha? o.o (Hey Kage! Ka... ge? o.o)"

Unfortunately that didn't go as planned either.

"Pi, pi, pichu! ( . ) (Wake up already! Geez.)"

Raikiri then sat on top of Kage and began to think when an idea popped up.

"Pi. . . Chu!!! (Thunder. . . shock!!!)"

Meanwhile, in Anemoné's room, bright flashes and sparks were seen flying making her tilt her head to the side slightly with a confused look on her face.

Back in room 3 and after Raikiri was done shocking Kage. . . THUMP! "Owie. . ."

"Pichu pi. . . Pi cha. Pichu pichu pi pi chu. -.- (She finally woke up. . . 'Bout time too. Man, talk about a heavy sleeper. -.-)"

Anemoné, who had happened to hear the commotion, walked over to Kage's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Kage are you alright?"

"Huh? Uh. . . Oh! Um yeah! I'm alright Anemoné!" Kage said as she gets back up on her feet.

"Alright then. I'll be in the main bathroom getting ready so I'll meet you there?" Anemoné asked through the door.

"Uh y-yeah, I'll meet you there." said Kage as she hurries to get ready after pouting at Raikiri for shocking her.

_**---At the Main Bathroom---**_

"Hey, you're here." Anemoné said as she finished tying her hair.

"Y-Y-Yeawn!" Kage half said, half yawned while covering her mouth. "Heh, sorry."

"It's alright." Anemoné said while sweat dropping as Kage began her morning ritual acting a bit like a redead.

_**---Outside (9:25 A.M.)---**_

"Ah! I feel _much_ better now!" Kage said as Raikiri nodded in agreement.

"Ahahaha. Well, you certainly _look_ better." Anemoné said teasingly before walking in front of the other girl.

"Meh. Anyways. . ." Kage said after shrugging and before grinning.

"Eh?" Anemoné said confused before turning around.

Sweat drop.

"Etto. . . Kage?" Anemoné mumbled wide-eyed looking at her new friends who was currently. . . exercising?!

"Ichi, ni. Ichi, ni. Ichi, ni, san, shi! (-)"

"Pichu, pi. Pichu, pi. Pichu, pi, chu, cha! (--)"

Anemoné's sweat drop seemed to have multiplied as both the silver-eyed tomboy and the small yellow-mouse Pokémon chanted and stretched in every-which-way.

"Kage."

"Ichi, ni. Ichi, ni. Ichi, ni, san, shi!"

"Kage. . ."

"Come on, Anemoné! Join in! Ichi, ni. Ichi, ni. Ichi, ni, san, shi!"

". . . -Twitch, twitch, twitch- . . ."

"Ichi, ni. Ichi, ni! Ichi, ni, san, sh-ow!" Kage yelped while rubbing a newly formed bump on her head, "Mou, what was that for, Anemoné-chan?"

". . . People were starting to stare. . ."

"Huh? Oh. Oh! Oops. Heh heh heh?" Kage said after she looked around before sweat dropping and laughing sheepishly.

Anemoné just sighed before smiling at her, "Oh well. Now that you're done-you _are_ done, aren't you?"

Kage grinned at her, after waving the rest of the people (who were _still_ staring) off, "Yuppers! I'm definitely done now."

"Good!" The blue-violet girl said happily, "Let's get going now!"

"Right! . . . Err. . ." Kage mumbled making Anemoné stop.

"Huh? What's up, Kage?" She asked giving the tomboy a confused look.

"Where exactly _are_ we going?" Kage questioned giving her the same confused look.

". . . Um. . ." Anemoné mumbled before sweat dropping.

Kage sighed a bit, ". . . Let's plan what we're gonna do over food, ne?"

"Okay. . ." The other girl mumbled a bit dejected as Kage patted her on the back.

"It's alright. All that exercising was making me hungry anyways."

". . . But we just ate ten minutes ago." Anemoné pointed out making the other girl sweat drop.

"Ack-well-um. . . Oh, look! This looks like a good place to eat at!" Kage said "excitedly" as she ignored the previous statement and ran off.

"Kage. . ." The other girl mumbled sighing before chasing after her along with Raikiri and Lucifer.

_**---At the Pokémon Café---**_

The two young Pokémon trainers sat at an outside table as their Pokémon sat on the table.

"So. . ." Kage said, drinking her blueberry smoothie as Raikiri and Zensoku ate some of the chocolate cake. "Now what?"

"Hm. . . How about. . . you tell me where you're going!" Anemoné said, eating some of her vanilla pudding before giving some to Lucifer and Atsuko.

"Me? Hm. . . Um. . . Oh! Wait." Kage said as she pulled out her silver and black Poké-Gear.

Anemoné and the Pokémon watched as Kage happily pressed some buttons before. . . "Ah-Hah!"

They blinked as Kage turned and showed them the map on the screen of the device.

"We're in Violet City, as you can see and probably already know, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"From what my big brother had told me, there should be a Pokémon Gym somewhere in this place!" Kage finished as she closed her Pok é-Gear.

"Alrighty then! Let's get going!" Anemoné exclaimed happily as she punched the air along with the other Pokémon.

"Uh-huh!" Kage nodded as they paid for their food and set off towards the way that they believed the gym would be.

_**---Several Moments Later---**_

"Are we there yet?" Kage asked while gazing at the clouds overhead.

"Pichu pichu. (I don't know, Kage.)" Raikiri responded with a bored look on her face before both of them sighed as their head dropped down.

"Hey you guys!" Anemoné shouted to the two lagging behind, "I think I see it!"

As soon as she finished that sentence, Kage and Raikiri had popped up next to her almost making Lucifer, who was sitting on Anemoné's shoulder, fall off.

". . . Wow. . ." Kage mumbled staring at it.

The Violet City Pokémon Gym had the appearance of a HUGE dojo with statues of various bird Pokémon on the sides of the road leading to the front door.

After several seconds of admiring the building, both trainers and their Pokémon began to walk towards the door.

". . . Um. . . Should we knock first?" Anemoné asked out loud while staring at the sliding doors.

". . ." Kage didn't reply and had, instead, slid open the door and walked inside.

"O-Oi! Kage, wait up!" Anemoné said before running after the tomboy.

Walking a bit further into the gym, the two girls entered a normal-type battle arena.

"Um. Hello?" Anemoné called out confused. "That's weird. No one's here."

"Odd." Kage mumbled. "Did we go to the wrong place?"

Anemoné shrugged a bit while looking around before. . .

"AHAHAHAHA!!!"

Both girls and their Pokémon jumped a bit before looking upwards to see. . . three Pidgey's?

"Um. . . What the-" Anemoné started as Kage finished with a suggested, "Cheesecake?"

Anemoné blinked as she looked at the girl next to her with half-lidded eyes, "Not what I was going to say but, meh, okay."

"Pichu pichu chu pi pi, pichu? (Who let the loonies out, Kage?)" Raikiri asked as Kage shrugged. "Beats me."

"Hey! Don't you call me a loony!" The smallest "Pidgey" shouted annoyed as a few feathers fell.

"Cynda!? Cynda cyndaquil!? (Huh?! What the-it talked human-language!?)" Lucifer exclaimed confused as he waved his arms around franticly.

"Well, of course I speak human! I, unlike you, am extremely intelligent and-ow! What was that for?!" The small "Pidgey" squawked angrily.

The middle-sized "Pidgey" ignored the smaller one and looked towards the two trainers, "What are you two runts doing in our Gym?"

"Your Gym??? O.O" Both girls questioned wide-eyed. "But you're a Pidgey! Or at least, you look like one. . ."

The biggest one's feathers ruffled angrily towards the middle-sized one, "I told you that we shouldn't have worn these stupid outfits!"

"Hey! I just thought that we might fit into the position more with these outfits!" The medium one squawked back.

"Why don't we just take them off already?!" The small one shouted annoyed with the bickering only to get dragged into a newly-formed anime dust fight.

Meanwhile, the two girls and their Pokémon look on whilst sweat dropping.

"Should we stop them?" Anemoné questioned.

". . . Dunno. . ." Kage replied before sitting down. "But we might as well sit back and relax for now."

"Pichu pichu. (That we should.)" Raikiri agreed plopping onto Kage's lap while eating popcorn that appeared out of nowhere. "Pichu pi? (Want some?)"

"Cynda cyn! (Yuppers!)" Lucifer said happily as he sat on Anemoné's lap after she sat down next to Kage.

". . . How'd ya get popcorn?" Kage asked Raikiri wide-eyed.

"Pichu pi. . . (Somewhere. . .)" Raikiri replied while doing the anime shifty-eyes.

Back with the three "Pidgey's", they had abruptly stopped fighting while staying in a tangled pose as they looked towards the four relaxing beings.

"Hey. Aren't we supposed to battle them since they're trainers?" The big one asked out loud.

"Yeah! We are!" The medium one exclaimed as all three of them jumped away from each other.

"Hey twerps! Aren't you two here for a Gym Battle?!" The small one asked, annoyed that they were relaxing.

Kage smirked, showing her sharp canines, "We were merely waiting for you three to stop acting childish."

Anemoné sweat dropped, "Kage, we aren't suppose to anger them. . ."

Meanwhile, the three "Pidgey's" each gained an anime vein as well as an extra one as they spoke.

"Three. . ." The big one started.

"Acting. . ." The medium one continued.

"Childish?!" The small one finished.

"Why you little maggots!" Big "Pidgey" said as medium "Pidgey" finished. "We'll teach you to say that to us!"

"For we're-" All three started as they grabbed their outfits and tore them off. "The Awesome Rocket Trio!!!"

"The Awesome Rocket Trio?" Kage questioned with an amused look on her face as Anemoné snickered behind her hand.

Now that their outfits were off, the medium "Pidgey" was revealed as a teenage girl with violet hair and blue eyes, "Hey! Don't make fun of us!"

The big "Pidgey", who was actually a teenage boy with orange hair and brown eyes, nodded in agreement, "It's a good name!"

"Yup! That it is!" The small "Pidgey" said.

Silence.

". . ."

Shock.

". . ."

Surprised.

"What the-?" Kage mumbled staring wide-eyed at the last one.

"Pichu? (Fudgecake?)" Raikiri finished also staring wide-eyed at the last.

"A Kecleon?" Anemoné whispered, shocked.

"Cyndaquil. . . (He really can talk. . .)" Lucifer mumbled while sweat dropping a waterfall.

There, in all it's chameleon glory, was a green Kecleon who spoke human language.

"Heh heh heh. I told you I'm much more intelligent if I can speak hu-ow! Karin! Kyle! What was that for?!" Kecleon grumbled annoyed while holding his head.

Karin, as the female was called, scowled at the Pokémon, "We're here to battle 'membered?"

Kecleon blinked before realization dawned on him, "Oh yeah."

The male named Kyle sighed before turning to the shocked girls, "You're here for the Gym Badge, right?"

Kage and Anemoné both nodded as they still stared at Kecleon shocked.

Kyle's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Don't ignore me!"

The two girls blinked before sweat dropping, "Oops?"

Karin turned to the girls with a smirk on her face, "Very well then. You'll be fighting us in a double battle!"

Both girls smirked back at them, "Bring it on."

"Pichu/Cynda! (Let's go!)" Raikiri and Lucifer added jumping onto the arena.

Karin took out a Pokéball and tossed it into the air, "Pidgey! I choose you!"

A flash of white light.

"Pidgey! (A battle!)"

"My turn." Kyle said smirking, "Go! HootHoot!"

"Hoo? Hoothoot? Hoot! (Oh? A battle? Alright!)"

_**---Gym Battle: Start!---**_

"Raikiri! Let's go! Use Thunder Wave!" Kage commanded.

Raikiri ran towards the male HootHoot as sparks of blue lightning flew from her cheeks.

"Pi. . . chu! (Thunder. . . Wave!)"

A direct hit towards HootHoot which caused him to become paralyzed.

"HootHoot! Try to shake it off!" Kyle shouted to the owl Pokémon but it was no use.

"Alright! Come on Raikiri! Use Thundershock now!" Kage said grinning a bit.

"Pichu pi! (Got it!)"

Raikiri began dash towards the motionless HootHoot when Pidgey used Tackle on her.

"Pichu. . . (Owie. . .)" "Raikiri! Are you alright?" "Pichu chu! (I'm fine!)"

"Hah! Bet you forgot that this was a double battle huh!" Karin said smirking at Kage who scowled in return.

"I think it's you who forgot it was a double battle! Lucifer! Use Ember now!"

"Cynda. . . quil! (Em. . . ber!)"

A jet of hot red flames engulfed Pidgey before dying down.

"Pid. . . gey. . . pid. . . (That. . . burns. . . literally. . .)"

"Pidgey!" Karin exclaimed before sighing and returning the Pokémon to her Pokéball dejected.

"Thanks Anemoné! We'll take care of the rest now! Raikiri use Thundershock!"

"Pichu chu! Pichu! (Payback time! Thundershock!)"

Golden electricity flew from Raikiri's pink cheeks landing a direct hit on HootHoot.

"Ack! HootHoot! Return!"

"Hoot. . . Hoot. . . (Ow. . . Pain. . .)" The Pokémon mumbled before a red light engulfed him and he disappeared.

_**---Gym Battle: End!---**_

"Hah! Alright!" Kage exclaimed excitedly as the two girls high-fived each other.

Anemoné grinned widely at Kage for a moment before it faded, "But that was easy for a Gym Battle. . . maybe a bit _too_ easy."

Kage stopped celebrating at that comment and look at Raikiri who looked back at her, both thinking back to a previous statement that the trio made.

_"For we're-" All three started as they grabbed their outfits and tore them off. "The Awesome Rocket Trio!!!"_

"'The Awesome Rocket Trio'. . ." Kage mumbled as Anemoné's eyes widen making the tomboy look at her in confusion. "Eh? What's up?"

"My mom once told me to watch out for a group called Team 'Rocket' before." Anemoné replied before she paled slightly as the trio began laughing. . . manically.

"Fufufufu! You're correct, little girl! We are part of the infamous Team Rocket!" Karin cackled.

All four tensed up before stepping slightly closer to each other just in case.

"If you're Team Rocket then where are the _real_ Gym Leaders?!" Anemoné questioned a bit nervous.

"Hah! Do you actually think we'll tell it to you twerps? I don't think so!" Kecleon retorted after staying quiet for quite some time now.

"Nngh. . ." Kage let out a bit nervous as Raikiri stood in front of her trainer protectively.

"Pichu pichu pi pichu pi! (You're an idiot for joining up with those loonies!)" Raikiri scolded as sparks flew from her cheeks.

"Hah! I think that _you're_ the loonie for not!" Kecleon replied with a smug smile.

"Cyndaquil cydaquil quil! (Hey guys, let's teach them a lesson! )" Lucifer growled also standing protectively in front of his trainer.

Anemoné glanced at Kage who nodded back, "Yes. Let's."

"Huh? E-Eh? A-And w-what are you going to do?" Kyle asked as he started to become nervous at their glare.

"Why don't we show you?" Anemoné said stepping towards them a bit as Kage now wore an evil smirk.

"H-Huh?"

"Lucifer!"

"Raikiri!"

"Use Ember/Thundershock!!!"

"Cyndaquil!! (Ember!!)"

"Pi. . . chu!!! (Thunder. . . shock!!!)"

Hot red flames with Thundershock spiraling around it had hit a direct hit at Team Rocket which made them drop the two Pokéballs and. . .

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!!" Ding.

Kage let out a soft whistle as she shaded her eyes with her right hand just in time to see the small star and hear the light "ding" of it.

"They flew pretty far didn't they?" Anemoné asked out loud as Kage nodded.

"Pichu pichu chu! (Hey Kage! Look!)" Raikiri piped up while pointing to the fallen Pokéballs.

Lucifer picked them up and brought them towards the girls.

"Thanks Lucifer." Anemoné said patting him on the head as she took them.

"Cyndaquil quil! (No problem Anemoné!)"

"Hey! Over here! It came from this way!" An unknown voice said from outside the "Gym".

"Hm?" The two girls let out confused as they turned around just in time to see the sliding door open to reveal a teenage male with dark teal hair that covers his right eye along with several other trainers.

"Oro?" Kage mumbled tilting her head to the side. "Who's that?"

"Um. . . I don't know?" Anemoné replied.

"Hey did you two girls see Team Rocket here?" The male questioned.

Both girls nodded.

"Great! Can you tell me where they went?"

Both girls pointed to where Team Rocket had "dinged" making the male look at them in confusion.

"Where?"

Kage sighed a bit before starting to explain, "We battled them thinking that they were the Gym Leaders but when they revealed to us that they weren't. . ."

"We kind of went out of control and they went 'blasting off' and that's the last of them that we saw." Anemoné finished with a slightly nervous look.

The male sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Darn. They stole a couple of the Pokémon that I was training and I need them back."

Anemoné blinked a bit, "By any chance, would it be a Pidgey and a HootHoot?"

The male blinked before nodding, "Actually, yeah, they are. How'd you know?"

Kage took the Pokéballs that Anemoné was holding and tossed them to him, "Team Rocket used those Pokémon against us but when we made them 'blast off' they dropped 'em."

The male looked a bit surprised before flashing the girls a quick smile, "Thank you. . . um, what are your names?"

"Only if you'll tell us your first." Kage replied a bit cautious now.

"Ahahaha. I guess you would be a bit suspicious now wouldn't you. But, anyways, my name's Falkner. The true Gym Leader of Violet City."

"EH?!" Both girls let out shocked. "YOU'RE THE GYM LEADER?!"

Falkner laughed slightly, "Why don't we talk at the _real_ Gym?"

_**---Violet Gym---**_

Both girls stood gaping at the tall, spiral-shaped building that stood in the middle of the city.

"And we missed this building, _how_, exactly?!" Anemoné questioned whilst annoyed.

"Eheheheheh?" Kage let out nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know?"

Anemoné sighed a bit while shaking her head before following Falkner, who had already began to walk inside, as Kage did the same.

Inside one of the many rooms of the Gym, Falkner sat on a cushion seat as the two girls did the same facing him (the other trainers that were with him sat on the side).

Raikiri and Lucifer sat on the table eating some PokéSnacks put out for them.

"First of all, thank you again for saving the Pokémon whether or not it was intentional." Falkner started.

"No problemo." Anemoné chirped happily as Kage gave a faint smile making Anemoné look at her slightly confused but shrugged it off.

"Second of all, sorry about the mix-up with the real Gym and the fake one and with Team Rocket."

"It's alright. No real harm done." Anemoné answered.

"Third of all, I'm taking a guess that you want a battle now for the Zephrbadge?"

"Yes please!" Anemoné said happily making Falkner raise an eyebrow. "Err. Oops?"

The male leader just shook his head smiling before getting up, "Very well then. Let's go to the arena."

_**---On the way to the Arena---**_

"Hey Kage?" Anemoné whispered to the tomboy. "You alright?"

Kage blinked a bit before smiling at her, "Yeah, why?"

"You've been a bit. . . quiet." Anemoné said slowly trying not to offend the other girl.

"Really?" Kage asked blinking before sweat dropping as Anemoné nodded. "Oh. Heh heh. I guess I'm just nervous, ya know?"

Anemoné nodded a bit before smiling weakly, "Now that I think about it, I'm a bit nervous too."

Kage blinked once more before giving her a big grin, "Well then, don't think!"

"Kage! You can't _not_ think!" Anemoné scolded lightly but Kage just brushed it off laughing a bit before the two ran to catch up to Falkner, starting Pokémon in tow.

_**---At the Arena---**_

"Since I only have two Pokémon, I'll split it between you two, alright?" Falkner asked.

"Sure/No prob." Anemoné and Kage replied.

"Alright then. Who will I be battling first?" Falkner questioned as he took his place on the opposite side.

"I'll go first!" Anemoné said as she stepped up making him nod.

The Official Pokémon Judge of the Gym took his place on the sides as Kage sat next to him.

"This Official Gym Battle between Falkner of the Violet City Gym and Anemoné Phoenix of Cherrygrove City will only allow one Pokémon each with no time limit. Now begin!!!"

_**---Pokémon Gym Battle: Start!---**_

"I choose you! Pidgey!" Falkner called out as he tossed his Pokéball into the air.

"Pidgey! (Let's go!)"

"Hey Lucifer, I'll start with Atsuko this time, 'kay?" Anemoné said to her Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil quil! (No prob! I'm a bit tired anyways!)" Lucifer replied before plopping himself next to Kage.

"Alrighty then! Atsuko! I choose you!" Anemoné said throwing her Pokéball into the air.

"Eevee! Eev! (Alright! My turn!)"

In the background, whispers of awe were heard since Eevee's are extremely rare Pokémon.

"An Eevee, eh? No matter. My bird Pokémon will prevail! Pidgey! Use gust attack now!" Falkner commanded.

Pidgey flapped his wings several times slowly before it gradually became faster and strong enough to create a tornado-like attack.

"Pidgey pidge! (Gust!)"

The attack started after Atsuko who tried to run from it but failed and was swooped up from it.

"Atsuko!" Anemoné shouted worried as the attack stopped dropping the Eevee to the floor injured. "Can you get up?"

Atsuko slowly got to her feet before shaking off the pain from the last attack.

"Alright! Atsuko use Tackle Attack! Let's go!" Anemoné commanded.

"Eevee eev! (Got'cha!)"

Atsuko ran towards the bird Pokémon but Pidgey dodged out of the way making Falkner smirk. "Looks like you miss."

Anemoné smirked right back at him, "Oh really? Atsuko use Sand Attack!"

"Eev! (Hah!)" Atsuko kicked up dirt and sand into Pidgey's eyes blinding him.

"Ah! Pidgey!" Falkner shouted as he watched the bird Pokémon land on the ground trying to clear up his sight.

"Alright! Now Atsuko! Tackle it!" Anemoné ordered as the chance appeared.

"Eevee! (Tackle!)" Atsuko ran towards the defenseless Pokémon and landed a direct hit on him knocking him out.

_**---Pokémon Gym Battle: End!---**_

"Pidgey can no longer battle and the match goes to Anemoné Phoenix of Cherrygrove City!" The announcer declared.

"Alright! Great job Atsuko!" Anemoné exclaimed happily as she hugged her Eevee twirling around a bit.

Lucifer ran up to his trainer and fellow Pokémon congratulating them as well. "Cyndaquil quil cynda cynda! (That was as awesome battle, Atsuko!)

"Eevee eev! Vee vee eevee eev! (Ahaha! Thanks Lucifer! It was really tough though!)" Atsuko replied.

"Great job Anemoné!" Kage said patting her friend on the back as Pichu nodded. "Pichu pichu cha! (Really great for a first timer!)"

"Well Anemoné after that battle, I know that you deserve this." Falkner said from behind the berry lover.

"Huh? Oh wow! Thank you Falkner!" Anemoné exclaimed bowing to the Gym leader as she received the Zephrbadge.

"No problem. Besides, you deserve it." Falkner said before turning to Kage. "Now I believe that it is our battle now. Right, Kage?"

"Yup." Kage said smirking at him before turning to Raikiri. "I'll go with Zensoku for this one since he haven't been battling as much, 'kay?"

"Pichu pichu! (No problemo!)" Raikiri said happily but stayed perched on Kage's right shoulder.

Both trainers then took their place on the arena as the Judge spoke once more.

"And now! The battle between the Violet City Gym Leader, Falkner and Kage Kuroi from New Bark Town will start with one Pokémon each and no time limit! Ready? Begin!"

_**---Pokémon Gym Battle: Start!---**_

"You do know that you'll be going against a tougher opponent now, right Kage? I won't make the same mistake as I did with Anemoné!" Falkner said to the tomboy.

"Heh. It doesn't matter. 'Cause either way, bring it on!" Kage said smirking as she tossed the Pokéball with a white rhombus sticker on it into the air. "Zensoku! I choose you!"

"Sentret sen! (Alright! A battle!)"

"A Sentret eh? Too bad." Falkner mused before throwing a Pokéball into the air. "Go! Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeotto! (Time to fly!)"

Meanwhile, Anemoné was panicking a bit, "What?! A Pidgeotto! That's _way_ harder than the Pidgey I fought! Man, I hope Kage will be alright. . ."

"Feh. Evolved or not. It doesn't matter. Right, Zensoku?"

"Sentret! (That's right!)"

"Confident, aren't ya? Very well, then. Pidgeotto! Quick Attack!" Falkner ordered.

"Pidgeott! Pidgeooott!! (Let's see you dodge this!)"

"Heh. Two can play at that game. Zensoku! Use Quick Attack now!" Kage commanded.

"Sen! (Right!)"

Zensoku disappeared right when Pidgeotto appeared to attack it before Zensoku appeared behind him about to counter-attack when the bird Pokémon dodged it.

"Pidgeotto! Blow that scout away with Gust!"

"Pidgeott-ott-ott!!! (Gust!!!)"

The massive flying-type attack nearly sent Zensoku flying but he managed to hang on.

"Sentret! (Meep!)"

"Ah! Zensoku use Defense Curl!"

Zensoku curled up into a ball as the attack sent Zensoku rolling around but luckily not over the rooftop.

Soon the attack died down, and Zensoku uncurled to reveal that he wasn't injured as much as he would've been if he didn't curl up.

"Alright! Now use Quick Attack!"

"Sentret! (Right!)"

Sentret disappeared and reappeared behind Pidgeotto and slammed into him making the bird Pokémon hit the ground.

"No Pidgeotto! Get up!"

"Great job! Now finish it off with Scratch Attack!"

"Sentret! (Gotcha!)"

Zensoku attacked the Pidgeotto with his claws once and that finished the fight.

_**---Pokémon Gym Battle: End!---**_

"And Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Kage and Zensoku wins!"

"Awesome job Zensoku!" Kage exclaimed picking the scout Pokémon up and hugging him.

"Sentret sen. . . (Aw you're making me blush. . .)"

Kage laughed a bit as Raikiri jumped down from Kage's shoulder, "Pichu pichu! Chu? Pichu pichu pi cha! (That was great, Zensoku! Eh? Holy-You're actually blushing!)"

"Sentret sen! (Hey! Quit laughing!)"

Kage and Raikiri were now rolling on the floor laughing as Zensoku seemed to have turned a dark red color.

The three soon calmed down, though, as Anemoné, Lucifer, and Atsuko ran up to them.

"Great job Kage!" Anemoné chirped happily as she hugged her. "I was really worried at first though."

Kage grinned a bit rubbing the tip of her nose, "Heh heh. Thanks Anemoné."

"Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil quil! (Great job Zensoku!)" Lucifer praised.

"Sentret sen! Sentret tret sen sen sentret sen? (Thanks! But who are you and how'd ya know my name?)" Zensoku asked confused.

"Eevee? Eev vee vee eevee eev! (Did you forget? We all met at the café!)" Atsuko piped up.

"Pichu pichu pi chu chu pi pichu pichu! (I bet Zenny here totally forgot since he was too busy eating!)" Raikiri teased lightly before laughing at Zensoku's comical-angry face.

"Sentret sen! Sentret sentret, tret!? (It's not my fault! I was really hungry, okay!?)" Zensoku retorted before sulking a bit.

"Cynda. Cynda quil quil. (It's okay. Don't mind the evil ones over there.)" Lucifer said patting the male sentret on the back.

"PICHU/EEVEE!?!?!?!?!? (EVIL ONES!?!?!?!?!?)" Both female Pokémon's shouted annoyed. "PICHU PICHU/EEVEE EEV!!!!! (WE'LL SHOW YOU EVIL!!!)"

"SENTRET/CYNDA!!! (MEEP IT!!!)" The male Pokémon's squeaked before taking off as the other two chased after them.

Meanwhile, Falkner had walked up to Kage with the Zephrbadge.

"That was an awesome battle, Kage. Even if I did lose." Falkner praised a bit.

"Heh heh. Thanks but it was really hard. At first I thought that we were done for when you sent out Pidgeotto." Kage replied a bit embarrassed while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, I thought that I would win for sure but I guess I was wrong. Anyways, congratulations on winning the Zephrbadge!" Falkner said before handing Kage, her first Gym badge.

"Awesome!" Kage chirped happily before picking up both Pokémon (who just happened to run by her) and twirled them around. "And I couldn't have done it without you guys so. . . Thank you!"

"Pi pichu chu! (No problemo!)" "Sentret sen! (You're welcome!)"

As Kage and her Pokémon were bonding, Anemoné had also picked up her Pokémon and hugged them. "I never did say 'thank you' before. So! Thank you, you guys!"

"Cyndaquil! (No prob!)" "Eevee eev! (It was fun!)"

Meanwhile, Falkner and the trainers with him smiled at the rather heart-warming scene before. . .

_Cue sound of record stopping._

"CUT!!" Kage suddenly shouted. "CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!"

". . . Um Kage? What are you doing?" Anemoné asked while Falkner and the trainers sweat dropped.

"This is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too mushy and gushy sooo let's skip it!" Kage said after sticking out her tongue and making a face.

"Pichu pichu! (Right so let's move it peoples!)" Raikiri piped up from Kage's right shoulder.

"Sentret sentret sen sen. . . (Way to ruin the moment, guys. . .)" Zensoku mumbled from Kage's left shoulder making Rakiri stick her tongue at him.

_**---And so we skip to the part where Kage and Anemoné say good-bye to Falkner and the rest of Violet City---**_

"Well, this is good-bye for now, eh?" Kage said to Falkner who nodded back at her. "Great! So the next time we meet up again we battle, right? _Right? R-_"

Kage was abruptly cut off as Anemoné began to push her towards exit of the town, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm sure you will. By the way, see ya Falkner!"

"Bye! And try not to get yourself in trouble, you two!" Falkner shouted back as the two began to "fade into the horizon".

_**---Route---**_

"Hey. . "

"Hm? What is it?"

"I just noticed. . ."

"Noticed what?"

"Why are we still together?"

". . ."

"Anemoné?"

". . . That sounded wrong somehow. . ."

"Huh? What do you -pauses to think back on what she said beforehand several times before- oooooh. Oh. Oh! Ack! I meant-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Relax! Sheesh. Anyways. . . Um. . . Err. . . I don't know?"

"Well, if you don't know and I don't know, then who does?"

"-Pauses- Hm. . ."

"Eh? -Sees Anemoné looking at her Cyndaquil and Raikiri- Oh. . ."

"Pichu pichu? (Huh? What's up?)"

"Neh. Neh. Why are we still traveling together, Raikiri?"

"Pichu pichu chu?! (How should I know?!)"

"Err Lucifer?"

"Cyndaquil? Cynda quil quil. . . ('Cause you are? I don't know. . .)"

". . ."

". . ."

"Yeah. Let's go with that."

"Sure."

And that, my friends and readers, is how Anemoné and Kage (along with their Pokémon friends) finally decided to travel along with each other all across the Johto region and perhaps, just perhaps, through every other region as well.


End file.
